


AluSion Oneshots & Drabbles, because the world needed it

by nnovis



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: Oneshots && Drabbles of my OTP, Alusion!  All can also be found on my Wattpad account, @NARRATLON as well.━━Unedited! Please point out any spelling errors!  Thank you ^^As well, some of these works are old; such works have an asterisk (*) to show such.  Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

_***old, but it hurt me rereading this.  enjoy!_

_category: oneshot_

_word count: 1178_

Despite Alucard's best efforts, the creaking and dip of the bed woke Gusion up as he tried to silently get off of it.

 

"Do you have to take a piss or some shit?" Gusion mumbled out, sleepily watching Alucard through half-lidded eyes.  His mumble earned a quiet chuckle from Alucard. 

 

"No.  Mission."

 

A sigh escaped Gusion and he sat up, lifting up a hand to stop Alucard from protesting against him getting up.  A bit more alert now, he stated, "I'm coming with."

 

A solemn look appeared in Alucard's face and he shook his head.  "No.  There is no way in hell--"

 

"We both know I'm the stubborner one out of us, Alu." Gusion remarked, raising a brow.  It was true--once he was determined, there was about no damn chance that he could be persuaded to do otherwise.  

 

Alucard's lips slightly turned downwards,  ghost of a frown on his face as he crossed his arms, knowing it was true.  Sucking in a breath, he continued to protest, "My missions are dangers, and have a high chance of--"

 

"Death.  I know, asshole, why do you think I'm going with you?"  Once again, Gusion had butt into Alucard's sentence.  An annoyed look quickly crossed  over Alucard's face.

 

This time, it was Alucard's turn to sigh, shoulders slightly sinking.  A posture of defeat.  "Fine, just.. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"  He asked, uncrossing his arms as Gusion smirked.

 

"Same goes to you." Gusion responded, walking over and giving Alucard a small peck on the cheek.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

The demons they were brought to could be categorized onto two categories--the usual level of horrifying, and then horrifying.  As in gut-wrenching-I-want-to-puke horrifying.   The creatures were tall and lanky, what could be considered as their 'ribs' could sickly be seen defined through their rotting flesh.  Their flesh, though, it had multiple sunken spots on it, looking like holes ranging from small to large littering their bodies.  The top half of their heads were nonexistent, having no eyes to see with.  They seemed to navigate and attack based on sounds created by their adversaries by extending their arm length, its flesh branching off similarly to a tree branch.  Ironically enough, their skin was about as tough as tree bark.  They were quite difficult to kill, but not impossible.  Their attacks were dodgeable enough, thankfully. 

 

The horrifying demons were their first and main target before the other ones, and they were quickly eradicated by the duo.  

 

"Do you have anything in mind for breakfast?" Gusion asked over the ruckus of the fight, throwing a dagger at one of the demons and rushing over to it, killing the thing before it could fight back.  They were surprisingly weak.

 

A disbelieving huff came from Alucard.  "It's probably three in the damn morning and you're asking what we should eat for breakfast?" 

 

"Congrats, you were listening to what I said.  But no reward, you didn't answer what you wanted."

 

"Are you serious--" Alucard was cut off as a dagger flew through the air in front of him and slammed itself through a demon near his side, instantly killing it.

 

"Completely, love."  Gusion hummed, a smirk appearing on his face at the glare he received from the demon hunter, a crack of a twig breaking underneath his foot as he stepped upon it.

 

Alucard had turned his attention back to the remaining few demons in front of him, about to throw a remark back at Gusion as he slashed his sword in an arc, killing the demons in front of him and the few behind them as the effect of the blow continued on wards when he saw a sight that horrified him.  One of those tree-like bastards hidden in the nearby edge of the forest, his arm pointed directly at an unsuspecting Gusion in the clearing beside it.  "Gusion!"  Alucard yelled out, time seeming to slow as he dragged his head to look at the demon to the diagonal of Gusion and point his finger at it.  A brief, momentary confusion appearing on Gusion's face as he looked at Alucard before his gaze flicked to the demon, surely a curse uttered under his breath as his eyes widened in panic.  He turned to face the demon, arm brought up to throw his dagger at it.  Every moment seemed to pause and embed itself into Alucard's memory, the only thing he could think being not him as the demon's arm seemed to slowly branch out towards Gusion's, the other's dagger silently flying above the arm as it slowly went to its target.  Too late, all too late.  A sudden contortion of pain appeared on Gusion's face as the arm made its way through his chest, its branches piercing his shoulder and lower stomach, staying there for a few seconds before disintegrating at the dagger hit its mark, killing the creature.  

 

"A-Ah..."  The sound was softly choked out, Gusion's eyes impossibly wide as his body started to fall downwards, Alucard running forward as fast as he could, dropping his sword in the process as he caught Gusion's falling body before it hit the ground completely.  Gusion's eyes were already slightly glassed over, a look of shock on his face.  "I-I guess I w-wasn't.. fast enough..."  He mumbled, his breaths becoming shallower.

 

Alucard slowly sunk to his knees, bringing the two to the ground.  "Gusion--please, no--d-don't do this, don't--"  He choked out, the word die falling getting caught in his throat, unable to say the word.  Frantically, he used one of his hands to try and put pressure on the largest wound, the main hole in Gusion's chest caused by the main part of the demon's arm slicing through him.  A groan of pain left Gusion at the action.

 

"S-Stop--"

 

"No, I can't let you--"

 

"Alucard."  Gusion rasped out, eyes boring into the other's.  "It's too late.  I-I wasn't fast enough." He mumbled out, raising up a hand to cup Alucard's cheek weakly.

 

Reluctantly, Alucard let his hand slip off the wound, and instead grabbed Gusion's hand with his own bloodied one, taking the hand off of his cheek.  Tears ran down his cheeks, dammed up streams, rushing downwards.  "Please--"  He sobbed, cutting himself off.

 

"Alucard--"

 

"No.  You can't di--"

 

"--you brought me so much happiness--"

 

"Please--"

 

"--I'm so, so happy that I--"

 

"Gusion--"

 

"--got to spend a part of my life with you--"

 

"Don't die, don't die, don't leave me--"

 

"--I love you."

 

"Gusion--"  Alucard called out, shoulders heaving at his unusual breaths as he didn't see Gusion's rise, didn't feel his lover take another breath.  "Gusion!"  He screamed out, eyes tightly screwing shut as he gripped's Gusion's still warm body, head lowering onto the no longer rising or falling chest as sobs racked through his body.  "Don't leave me, please, don't leave me--"  He blubbered out, repeating his earlier words to ears that wouldn't hear anymore.  "I love you--please--"  He begged, grip tightening on the body in his arms.  "P-Please.. don't leave me..."

 


	2. dancing with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also found in my crack book, due to my displeasure on how it turned out. 
> 
> category: oneshot
> 
> word count: 1426

So, you're telling me, in all the years you've been alive, you've never once have been taught to dance?"

 

Alucard shot an annoyed looked at Gusion.  "Yes, that's what I said to an extent."  He responded, arms crossing as a frown slipped its way onto his face.  It wasn't (technically) his fault he didn't learn, he just never had the damned time nor the patience to give it a chance.  Now, that consequence of such was coming up damn fast--a celebration was to be held in honor of the Moniyan defeat over the Abyss.  It was going to be a huge event, hunters if not thousands people there, and by the gods almighty Alucard didn't know how to fucking dance. 

 

Gusion snickered at the look he received, finding it amusing to poke at Alucard whenever he got the chance.  But, funny matters aside, Alucard couldn't dance, and as a major role in the fight against the Abyss, eyes would be upon him, and if he was dragged out onto the dance floor...

 

Gusion cleared his throat, fighting down a smirk and laugh at the image of Alucard doing horribe at dancing in a room full of people.  It'd be quite the embarrassment, really.  "I'll teach you, then.  It's easy, so you should be able to pick up on it quickly."  He hummed, beckoning  the other closer. 

 

"Since when did you become a dance instructor?"  Alucard grumbled before walking closer to the other. 

 

"Since you needed to learn how to dance."  Gusion chimed, that damned smirk still on his face.  "Now, first, the position,"  The mage placed one of his hands on Alucard's waist and grabbed Alucard's hand with the other.  "Your free hand goes on my shoulder."  Alucard did as told, somewhat awkwardly placing his hand on Gusion's shoulder.  Gusion nodded with approval.  "Good.  Now for the dance itself."  Oh, his feet were going to hurt like hell after this weren't they?

 

The process of teaching Alucard how to dance was most definitely not as easy as Gusion had thought it'd be, but they got through it.  Yes, maybe they shouldn't have been practicing outside in the forest, and perhaps that was Gusion's fault for suggesting to teach Alucard right on the spot, but it was no matter.  It'd just be easier for the demon hunter when it was on flat ground.  At least, that's what Gusion hoped.

 

"See?  I told you it'd be easy!"    Gusion proclaimed with a grin as the two smoothly went through the movements, Alucard no longer accidentally stepping on his foot.

 

"I swear to God, I will step on your damn feet again.  On purpose."  Alucard shot back with a glare that had to fire behind it.

 

Gusion would've loved to say it was an empty threat, but he wouldn't put it past Alucard to do such a thing.  So, instead, with his position in the lead, he suddenly dipped Alucard down, the grin on his face widening.

 

"Gusion what the fu--"

 

The mage cut the demon hunter off with a quick kiss on the lips, laughing at the flustered look he was given.  He pulled Alucard back up, letting go of him and instead wrapping his arms loosely around Alucard's neck.  "I think that's enough for today, yeah?"

 

Alucard, trying to wipe the blush off of his face with an annoyed look, wrapped his arms around Gusion's waist, letting his forehead rest on the other's.  "I think it's enough for a lifetime."  He responded.  Obviously, he definitely wasn't fond of dancing, which earned a chuckle from Gusion.  It'd be too bad for Alucard that he'd have to dance again soon.

 

-~°~-

 

The days went fast, and, soon enough, it was the day of the celebration.  People mingled with eachother, talking amongst themselves with wine glasses filled with alcohol or just plain water.  Mainly, though, people tried to talk with the heroes, the ones who had fought the battles themselves.  They crowded around the heroes, and, unfortunately, Gusion was apart of one of those crowds.  It'd be rude to just break away, so he had to silently curse as his gaze scanned the room for Alucard before the music started, cueing the dance.  Unfortunately, he couldn't find Alucard in time, and softly the music began to play.

 

"Gusion?"  A female's voice snapped him out of his search.  "Care for a dance?"  Lesley asked, a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

 

"Sure."  Gusion answered, flashing her a smile.  The two made their way to the dance floor, and began to dance.  It was surprisingly smooth, and, unlike the last time Gusion had danced, he didn't get his foot stepped on nearly as much.

 

"So how've you been?"  Lesley asked, attempting to start a conversation.

 

"Decent.  You?"  Gusion responded, eyes still searching the room fo--there.  Alucard was currently being (basically) dragged onto the dance floor, body language obviously showing he did not want to dance.  Gusion had to hold back a snicker, and barely did.

 

Lesley cleared her throat annoyedly, dragging Gusion's attention back to her.  She rose a brow expectantly, probably had just asked Gusion a question. 

 

Once again, Gusion gave her a smile--was it too obvious it was a forced one?  "Apologies, I got distracted.  Could you say that again?"  He asked, leading their dance over towards Alucard. 

 

"I'd asked if you were enjoying the party so far."

 

"Yes--there are a lot of people, though, not that I mind to much."  And, finally, he was over by Alucard.  With another smile, he twirled the sniper before letting go of her, the current song coming to an end.  "Have a nice rest of the night, Lesley."

 

"Wait, what-"

 

Gusion didn't hear her finish, as he'd turned around to Alucard and the person who'd dragged him out to dance--Miya, was it?  "Sorry for interrupting, but may I borrow Alucard for this next song?"

 

A confused look appeared on Miya's face, but she smiled and agreed anyways.  "Of course."

 

Gusion wouldn't blame Miya for her confusion, though--it was weird for him to be asking for Alucard's hand in dance considering the fact they were hadn't been released to the public yet.  Well, to anyone, really.  All anyone knew is that the two were usually off doing stuff together; fighting, doing missions, you name it. 

 

The melody of the new song started up, and, with a grin, Gusion held out his hand.  "Spare me a dance?"

 

Alucard rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he grabbed Gusion's hand, placing his other hand onto Gusion's shoulder as he'd been taught.  "Cheesy."  He commented, but the corners of his lips were upturned in the ghost of a smile.

 

The mage winked in return as he led Alucard throughout the dance floor, the two chatting throughout the song.  And then the next song.  To a bystander, it looked like the two were just passing time, dancing as they talked.  Perhaps just taking a break from the crowd.  Yet, as the second song was slowly coming to an end, Gusion had less the dance to the center  of the floor, and suddenly dipped Alucard down once again.

 

Alucard raised a brow, knowing well that Gusion wouldn't drop him.  The notes of the music swirled around them, the notes casting an air around them.  Gusion had lowered his head, face close to Alucard's, mere inches away.

 

"I want to kiss you."

 

The words were soft and quiet, wanting invitation.  Both of them knew eyes were on them, knew what people would see, knew that people wouldn't expect such an act to happen.  Not between them. 

 

"Then do it."

 

No other words were needed.  Gusion closed the gap between them, kissing Alucard as the song's final notes rang throughout the room.  Alucard kissed Gusion back, somewhat wishing he was the one on top in this situation.  Nevertheless, though, he loved it, loved Gusion.  He moved the hand he had on Gusion's shoulder to his cheek, cupping the side of his lover's face with his hand as they kissed.  The two pulled away a few seconds after the song had played its final chord, the musicians taking a small break for the people before they played another song.  The room was a bit more quiet than before, as subtle as it was to notice, but it was. 

 

The pair straightened again, a smile wide on Gusion's face.  "Do you want to take a break?"

 

Alucard shrugged, smoothing down a stray strand of Gusion's hair as he spoke.  "I don't mind dancing as long as it's with you."

 


	3. *electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unfinished old fic that i added onto instead of studying for finals.  end me, please   
> category: oneshot  
> word count: 1819

The sky wasn't exactly clear, as a few clouds littered around in the sky.  Nothing that immediately sent off warning bells in Gusion's mind that a storm was coming.

Oh, how wrong he was going to be.

As usual, Gusion was doing his daily chat with Alucard, something he'd been doing for some time now.  He'd thought he'd have been ignored by now, deemed too 'annoying' by Alucard by now as well, but, well, such didn't seem to be the case, fortunately enough.  Not that Gusion was complaining, though.

They'd been talking for quite some time now, with Gusion lazing on a chair nearby the couch Alucard was sitting on.  And then there was a rumble of thunder, which made Gusion pause in his sentence, mentally swearing.

"Y'know, cliffhangers don't really work in conversations."  Alucard said, a bit of annoyance in his tone.  Huh, maybe the other was actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"I mean, I don't know, you seem to be filled with suspense right now."  Gusion joked, forcing a grin onto his face and trying to ignore the unease settling into him.

"Oh, wow, you're so funny."  Alucard drawled out, sarcasm dripping from his words.  "Just continue."

"Fine, fine,"  Gusion chuckled.  "So, as I was saying before my failure of my cliffhanger, the grandma then decided to-"  Once again, another rumble of thunder rolled through the sky louder than the last one -- way louder.  The storm was closer, way closer.   Gusion took a glance outside the window -- a dark had covered the most of the sky, the front of the storm already past them.  The sky was growing darker by the second and then -

A lightning strike.

Unwillingly, Gusion flinched, his grip tightening on the arm of the chair as his chest tightened.

"Gusion?"  Alucard asked, a bit of concern laced into his words.  Subtle, but there.

Gusion blinked before giving a nod.  "Yeah-- yeah, I-- the storm just startled me, that's all."  He answered, trying to sound nonchalant.  He would be fine, he just had to ignore the storm, ignore the flashes of -

Another rumble, followed almost immediately by a flash of lightning.

This time a yelp of sorts left him and he shut his eyes.  God, he could feel the marks on his skin, the scars left by the electricity used by the Elders.  They burned, oh God, they burned -- this couldn't be happening in front of Alucard, oh, shit, he couldn't be panicking right now -

"Gusion?"  The worry was clear in Alucard's voice--it was so unusual for the usual stotic man.

Gusion's eyes snapped open, body tense as he tried to even out his breathing.  "Fine, fine, fine-"

Another loud rumble, another strike of lightning.

Gusion immediately screwed his eyes shut, placing his hand over his mouth to muffle the cry that left his mouth. 

"Gusion -- shit, are you -?"  Alucard had shot upwards, realizing the problem here.

"Lightning."  Gusion said, bringing the hand off his mouth--was he shaking?--to explain, offering another forced grin to Alucard.  If he had enough time to focus on something other than the fear coursing through his veins right now he'd feel extremely embarrassed--after all, what idiot has a fear of lightning?  Such a stupid fear -

Sometime during his mental conversation, Alucard had gotten up off of the couch and was now standing in front of Gusion.  "Hey, hey, it's alright."  He softly said in an attempt to soothe the fearing man in front of him.  He gently reached out and touched Gusion's shoulder, who flinched, not expecting the touch.

"Sorry-"  Gusion gasped out.  "Wasn't expecting-"  Another cry left him as another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside of the house, thunder roaring.  Instinctually, he reached out, standing and grabbing onto Alucard, breaths short and irregular. 

Alucard was surprised by the sudden contact, but quickly hugged the other--it, like Gusion's reaching out, was an instinctual thing.  Gusion tightly pressed against him, greatly trembling.

"S-Sorry-" Gusion quickly mumbled out, "Sorry sorry sorry-" He sucked in a breath as another roll of thunder roared, quickly followed by a flash of lightning that lit up what seemed to be the world.  He knew it was such a stupid fear, such a stupid place to be reduced to just because a stupid, stupid event from his past.

"It's alright, don't apologize.  You're fine.  You're safe here."  The words were gentle and coaxing, no sign of pity or annoyance in them for which Gusion was grateful.  Alucard didn't know his past, didn't know his fears, yet he didn't pry--another thing Gusion was grateful for.

"Sorry."  Gusion mumbled again, screwing his eyes shut tighter as another flash of lighting illuminated brightly behind his closed eyelids.

Alucard brushed off the last apology, mind working to somehow console the other, how to help him.  An idea came to mind, and even though it might prove to be annoying, he was willing to deal with it to help Gusion.  "Let's move over to the couch, alright?"

"Okay."  Was Gusion's quiet response.  He was guided over to the couch by Alucard, trying to avoid unwanted memories and the voices telling him how stupid he was for reacting like this in front of Alucard.  How weak he was, being scared of such a stupid thing.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.  Suddenly, something went over his head, breaking him from his thoughts.  A.. blanket?

"One second, I'll go close the curtains."  Gusion blinked in confusion, his mind slowly working back away from that place of fear and trying to put together that a blanket was thrown over his head.  Quickly, Alucard was back, joining him underneath the blanket.  "You shouldn't be able to see the lightning through here."  A small frown appeared on Alucard's face as he added on, "Hopefully."

Gusion leaned back down onto Alucard, figuring he already looked stupid and weak and he couldn't make it any worse, letting out a shaky sigh.  "Thank you.  And-"

"Don't even apologize."  Alucard quickly cut him off, bringing up a hand to the back of Gusion's head.  Comforting.

Gusion slightly relaxed under Alucard's touch, letting his eyes shut again.  "But it's stupid.  Such a stupid thing to get scared by.  It--I can't forget, and it's stupid."

"Nothing's stupid--if something happened that caused you to fear it, it isn't stupid."  Alucard responded.  Absentmindedly, he started to play with Gusion's hair, running his fingers through it and such.

Gusion was silent for a bit, trying to calm himself down, ignore the part of his brain telling him with every roll of thunder lightning came with it.  Then, he spoke, "When..  Before I escaped my family, they tried to stop me.  I didn't think they'd hurt me, but.."  He stopped, biting his lip as the memories came flooding through, fresh as though they had happened yesterday.  "They used magic on me.  Electricity; trying to subdue me so I couldn't escape.  But the magic wasn't continuous, so it was constantly charged at me in frequencies that I was faster than so I escaped and then.."  _And then I killed them_.  His words died out on him.  Alucard would hate him for saying it, the truth, what he did.  For a man who'd never had family to hear someone _murdering_ their own family--he wouldn't understand.  Of course, Gusion regretted it.  Wished he hadn't acted to brash, so violent, but he was an animal backed into a corner, fear hidden behind a brave front.

"It's alright, Gus, you don't have to continue on."  Alucard coaxed, as thought it was fine, but it wasn't fine, not for Gusion, gods it wasn't fine for Gusion.

"I killed them.  I used my dagger to cut them all in half.  They hadn't even seen me break free before I'd killed them, before they died."  His breathing was irregular again, but Gusion paid no mind as he battles onwards, "I was scared, Alu.  What they'd do to me.  He had said he was there to bring me to justice and I killed him before he killed me.  I could've ran, but I killed them."  Unknowingly, tears had began to roll down his cheeks.  He sucked in a breath unable to stop his words, "I regret it.  Five of them, I knew all of them, grown up beside them.  I murdered them.  Alucard, I--"

Alucard had not stopped his attempt at comforting Gusion and at one point during the mage's rant had started rubbing circles on the other's back in an attempt to soothe him.  "Stop."  The hunter instructed, pausing for a second before adding on, "Breathe."  Gusion did as told, struggling as he tried to calm his shaky breaths and sobs.  After a few moments Alucard spoke again, in a firm voice.  "You killed them in self-defense, Gusion.  They were attacking you, subduing you because you didn't follow up with their rules and beliefs.  They were more than likely going to kill you.  You were in the right to do what you did."

"But they were my famil--"

"No family that cares about each other would turn on someone because of stupid shit like that, let alone try and kill that person."  Gusion's rebuttal was quickly silenced and the mage relapsed to quietly crying on Alucard's shoulder.  It was quite a while before he spoke again.

"Do you hate me?"  It was quiet, barely audible over the thunder.

Alucard's brows drew together and a deep frown appeared on his face.  "No.  I wouldn't ever hate you, especially for your past."

Silence, again.  And then: "Thank you."

"It's nothing.  Talk to me if you ever need to, alright?  Nothing is too stupid, and never apologize for it.  Okay?" 

Gusion nodded, slightly gripping the hem of Alucard's shirt.  It was a bit childlike, honestly, but he didn't care.  His mind was a mess right now and his only anchor to reality right now was Alucard.  Slowly, he calmed down, his breathing returning to normal and his memories retreating back to the hell pit that they'd crawled up out from.  Alucard continued with his soothing circles on his back and cradling the back of his head and, unintentionally, Gusion fell asleep in that position, killed to sleep by the comfort of the other's presence.  Alucard let him, and continued rubbing Gusion's back and idly playing with his hair as the storm raged outside.  The air was stuffy, the inside of the blanket hot form the two's body heat, but he didn't mind.  He was just glad he'd managed to calm Gusion down, an added bonus of getting him to sleep--especially on him like this.  He closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of the other's breaths over the rain and thunder and feeling the rise and fall of Gusion's chest.  Slowly, he fell asleep as well, an arm around Gusion and hand on the mage's head, fingers weaved through brown locks.


	4. * Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was made before Alucard's backstory was reworked, and, honestly, i like how i wrote this too much to change it but im also lazy  
> category: drabble  
> word count: 569

Nightmares. 

 

Darkness seeping into one's head and latching on to painful memories, yanking them to mind while one is at their most vulnerable--during one's sleep.  The worse the memory, the worse the nightmare. 

 

Of course, nightmares do fade as time runs by, their occurrence becoming less and less until they trick one into thinking they're gone.

 

Such is the current case. 

 

He fell asleep peacefully, his lover, Gusion, basically curled up into his side, head tucked into the crook of Alucard's neck while Alucard had an arm wrapped around Gusion's back.  At first it was just darkness, the usual color that accompanied him in his slumber.

 

And then came the heat.

 

The painful warmth of the flames around him, the demons around him. 

 

Panic encased his mind as he was forced to remember, unable to move, unable to alter what had happened. 

 

How his mother screamed on pain as she died.

 

The cry of agony as his father saw his wife die.

 

The sob that came from him as his mother's dead body was burned to ash, his father charging at the demons, only to die himself. 

 

And, in the end, it was only him alive, the only remainder of what was left.  

 

The demons took him with them. 

The following months were blurred, the only constant variable being the pain.  The torture.  It never stopped.  It was always there, the pain that racked throughout his young body for several months he was damned to a literal hell and there was no one, he was alone, there was only pain--

 

"Alucard!"

 

The blonde's eyes snapped open, panic and adrenaline filling him as he realized he was trapped, pinned down, and he began to thrash, gaze flickering all over the place, but at the same time not fully there, just trying to figure out how to break free--

 

" _Alucard_!"

 

Alucard's mind finally recognized where he was, snapping into its rightfully place, away from the memories.

 

"G-Gus--"  His voice slightly broke, a burning sensation in his throat as tears appeared in eyes, blurring his vision.  Gusion's grip loosened on him, knowing Alucard wouldn't be thrashing around anymore. 

 

"Hey--hey, take your time, it's alright."  Gusion whispered softly, unjudging. 

 

A sob came from Alucard, and he reached up, wrapping his arms around Gusion and clutching the back of his shirt, a bit of desperation laced into his action.

 

"It's okay.  It's okay."  Gusion murmured, slowly helping Alucard rise to a sitting position.  Seeing Alucard like this, so vulnerable, so fragile--it was unusual for Gusion, and, gods, Gusion just wanted him to be okay.  Alucard easily moved with him, burying his head into Gusion's shoulder as silent sobs racked through him.  As Alucard continued to cry into his shoulder, Gusion rubbed circles on hid back, slowly rocking back and forth.  The brunette didn't pry, didn't ask anything.  He only murmured soft promises and love. 

 

Every being had their weakness, their fears, their haunting pasts.  It could drive one mad, and it was always good to have someone there to calm them and bring them back, someone who wouldn't judge them or think lowly of them for it.  Alucard was grateful he had such a person, grateful for Gusion and, god, he loved the other more than anything.  The thought of losing him as well was unbearable and he was sure the thought would soon haunt him in nightmares to come. 


	5. Pet on Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngjsjdjsn this was a pop-up idea that i was inspired to write by Jiminie_Horangi so y'all go thank her-  
> also, cyber ops gus x obsidian blade alu yee t --  
> category: AU, drabble  
> word count: 889

It was always a clichè to have the rivals fall in love.  It was also clichè to add in "Who would've guessed it?" in there but, damn, Gusion did not expect it.  Alucard, the Obsidian Blade as he was dubbed, held the regimine basically opposite of his own.  While Gusion's troops were the ones to thin the enemy out, Alucard's were the ones who laid waste to them.  The two were always competing, always trying to outdo the other.  In the process, somehow, someway, feelings developed and it lead to a quite heated.. discussion that lead back to one of their rooms.  Their relationship had been kept hidden from the public--not even their superiors knew about it.  The two were happy with it that way and, plus, there was quite the risk to it as well.

 

Of course, it wasn't always about treading the boundaries of secrecy and seeing how far they could go before being found out all the time.  No, sometimes there were sweet times; half-asleep mumbled morning, surprise hugs from behind when the other was up doing something, or, like right now, cuddling.

 

Gusion had been sitting on the couch, green eyes non longer hidden behind his glasses as he read a book.  It dated back to the Pre-Technological Renaissance ages before humans advanced greatly in technology and unlocked thousands upon millions of new possibilities with technology.  Unfortunately, it wasn't paperback itself, just electronic, but it was still the same book with the same words all those years ago.  It was still quite entertaining, really, and Gusion was, for once, content with reading a book for once.  He'd been reading for what barely seemed much time when Alucard walked in, obviously tired and damn done with shit.  Gusion blinked, mind slowly shifting back to reality, away from the world the book had created.  How long had he been reading?  Hell, he lost track of time.  Nonetheless, he greeted Alucard, albeit a bit tiredly.  "Welcome back, babe."  Gusion was about to stand up and perhaps warm up some leftovers for the other when Alucard pressed a surface area on his armor, causing it to fold up on itself to reveal his clothes underneath while he walked the short distance to the couch and sat down on Gusion's lap, stretching out and leaning back so that he was comfortable.  A chuckle left Gusion and he couldn't help but let out a smile.  "Tired?"  He asked.

 

Alucard grumbled out an inaudible reply, shifting his position so that he was on his side, head nuzzled into the side of Gusion's neck, chin resting on top of the agent's shoulder.  Such earned another soft laugh from Gusion.

 

"I'll that that as a yes."  Gusion said, bringing up a hand to Alucard's thick black hair and running his hand through it, slightly playing with it.  He hadn't spent much time with Alucard lately, as the General had been off on missions more often than not lately.

 

"I'm gonna sleep on you."  The words were almost incoherent and laced with fatigue and if Gusion were to argue against it, he doubted Alucard would hear because the man would be fast asleep.  Not that he was planning on arguing it in the first place, though.  Gusion let out a content hum as a reply, going back to reading his book and idly playing with Alucard's hair as the other gradually fell asleep on him.

 

Time passed, and Gusion finished the book.  Turning off his device, he slightly shifted his position, a bit irritated at the tingling that came from his foot.  How bothersome.  Ah, but it wasn't like he could move--no, there no way in hell he was going to be moving while Alucard was sleeping on him like this.  Gods, the man was too adorable, sprawled out on him as he was fast asleep.  Jeez, is this what pet owners felt like when their animal was on their lap?  It must be.  Gusion absolutely could not be bothered to move, not with other on his lap like this.  He was starting to nod off as well when the buzzing from his arm startled him from his half-asleep state, a call from superiors.  He sighed a long sigh before he answered the call.

 

"Yeah?"  He drowsily answered, hoping his voice wouldn't wake Alucard up.

 

The all-too-familiar voice of his superior responded from the other end of the line, "Gusion, if you have the time, there is-"

 

"Sorry, can't." Gusion cut his boss off.  Now, usually, Gusion never refused a mission, never refused a chance to best Alucard.  But right now?  Alucard was sleeping on him.  Like a damn pet would.  Ah, shit, an excuse--fuck, he hadn't said why--"There's a pet on my lap."

 

The other end of the line was in shocked silence, and Gusion took a brief moment to try and comprehend his stupidity before hanging up on his very confused superior.  Well.  That was that.

 

Gusion glanced down at Alucard, who'd slightly shifted closer to him, still asleep.  Good.  Alucard really was like a pet, wasn't he?  Minus all the maintenance stuff, of course.  Gods, he was just adorable like this.  A soft smile appeared on his face and Gusion closed his eyes again, a content sigh leaving him as he fell asleep.


	6. To Win in Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i have three chapters in an unpublished of collection of alusion titled angst.  whoops.  
> category: drabble  
> word count:719

It'd been over.  They'd won.  At one moment Gusion was standing there victoriously, turning his head to shoot a grin to Alucard and then in the next moment there was a burning pain that shot through his chest as his legs gave out on him.  His hand had automatically placed itself on the wound and, gods, his hands were already slick with blood.  His blood.  Was it his blood?  His senses were befuddled, a sound tinging in his ears.  Vaguely, he heard his name being yelled out, footfalls coming closer to him and a shadow casting over him as the person kneeled beside him.  Alucard.  Beautiful, amazing, Alucard.  A cough suddenly racked his body, and the mage could feel liquid hacked up as well.  Was that blood, too?  Ah, and his head was moved, Gusion's head resting onto Alucard's lap.

 

"Gusion?"  Alucard questioned, voice wobbling a little bit.  There was uncertainty in it, worry, fear, a bit of panic.  Panic?  Gods, that worried Gusion.

 

"That's me."  Gusion responded, a weak, lopsided grin coming onto his face.  His voice sounded weird, something off about it.  Something trickled down the side of his lips as he cleared his throat, holding back a cough.  

 

"Oh, God, Gusion-"  Gusion could see that panic in Alucard's, it was so unusual.  Alucard was stoic, usually showing no emotion, especially on the battlefield.  Quickly, frantically, Alucard had moved his hands over Gusion's, pressing down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  By the blood Gusion still felt seeping through, he could tell it was a futile attempt.

 

"Alu, calm down, I'm--" Racking coughs took over once again.  Oh, how dizzy the world just suddenly got.  Alucard, Gusion had to focus onto Alucard.  He could do that.  "I'm fine."  Vaguely, Gusion could see Alucard rapidly blinking--were those tears?  Oh, gods.  He was making Alucard cry.  "I'm s-sorry.."

 

"Sorry?"  Disbelief was in Alucard's voice, clear to Gusion's ears.  "Why?  Why are you sorry?  This is my fault.  I should've made sure they all were dead, I should've--"

 

"You're crying because of me.  I'm sorry."  Gusion mumbled, not wanting to see Alucard cry.  Oh, how tempting it was to close his eyes.  They were already fluttering, it becoming a struggle to keep them open. 

 

"Oh, God, Gus,"  Alucard choked out, leaning down a bit so he could hear the other better.  "Don't be sorry.  Please.  And keep your eyes open, okay?  Look at me."  

 

Alucard's face was so close, it was hard for Gusion not to look.  Yet, at the same time, it was alluring to just close his eyes.  Take a small nap.  It wouldn't be hard, he could just close his eyes and.. No.  Alucard wanted his eyes open.  "It's really hard to keep them open."  He mumbled, keeping eyes on Alucard to the best of his ability.  In their reflection, he saw a small visage of himself.  Blood had trailed its way down his chin, and there was pain stricken on his face.  Oh, gods.  He was dying, wasn't he?

 

"I know, Gus, I know."  Alucard drew in a shaky breath, bringing up his hand to cup Gusion's cheek, trying to ignore the red that stained it.  "Just keep them open for me baby, please."

 

Gusion's vision had black creeping around its edges.  "I don't want to die."  He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die, not here, not now, not because one stupid enemy hadn't been completely dead and managed to take a shot at him.  He didn't want to die like this, bleeding out in Alucard's arms, his love crying.  Oh, gods.  Not like this.  Not like this- 

 

"You aren't going to die.  Gusion, if you fucking die on me, I'll kill you!  I swear, Gus, I will.  Don't die on me.  Please."  There was such pain and anguish in Alucard's voice.  Gusion hated it.  Hated that he caused it.  

 

"Alu-"  A weak cough interrupted him, more blood bubbling out from his mouth.  "I love you."  It was getting hard to see.  Alucard's face was blurry and he could barely feel the other's hand on his cheek, barely feel the warmth.  Everything was numbing.  The black kept creeping into his eyesight.

 

"I love you too, Gus.  So fucking much.  So don't die, please, don't die." 

 

He received no response.


	7. Witch (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop, a songfic(series?  probanly)!  also an au!  yes, not set in the mlbb universe wowzers!  based on the song Witch Hunt, specifically JubyPhonic's cover of it.  I highly recommend checking it out!!  
> **future assmin checking in: i was very, VERY hesitant publishing this.  i wrote it a while back, but i wasn't sure if the finished product would be liked.  but, uh, ive been spammed && i don't wanna displease sO-  
> category: short series (one sequel, no mas)  
> word count: 1781

He could remember clearly the first time they'd met.  Each memory was as vivid as the faces of the crowd in front of him; people he'd known, people he'd helped, people who'd trusted him.  

 

The prince--hell, he hadn't even known that the man was the Prince at that time--had walked into his small apothecary nursing a fractured wrist with his other hand.

 

"Are you Gusion?"  The stranger asked, interrupting the man in question from sorting herbs and different books on some shelves.

 

Gusion turned around at the question and gave a nod.  "You've got the right guy."  He affirmed, leaning on the counter, tapping his finger to a rhythm as he gave the stranger a once over.  Oddly familiar, a face he felt he was supposed to know.  He brushed it off.  "What brings you here?  I highly doubt you're sick, so you must've injured yourself."  The stranger opened his mouth, beginning to reply, but was cut off by Gusion, "If you're faking an injury to get out of something, leave.  I won't cover for you or anybody's lazy asses."

 

The stranger blinked, as if not he wasn't used to receiving such a tone aimed at him.  Then, he did his best to suppress a grin and chuckle as he walked forwards, towards Gusion.  "Thankfully for me, I'm not a lazy ass.  I think I did something to my wrist,"  The man held up the wrist in question as he continued, "Hurts like shit if I move in specific directions or use it.  Nothing unbearable, but a bother nonetheless."

 

Gusion looked at the wrist, noting the bruises on it before gently grabbing it.  "Tell me if it hurts when I do something."  He instructed, glancing up at the stranger who nodded.  His gaze went back down to the man's bruised wrist and he began to gently prod at it, mentally noting each time the other sucked in a breath from pain or actually called out the pain like he'd been instructed.  After a bit of prodding and making the other move his hand around, Gusion let go of the other's.  "Your wrist is fractured."  He simply said as he went back to organizing his shelves, leaving the stranger confused and a tad annoyed.

 

After a bit, the stranger piped up, "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

 

"Well, obviously I would, but nothing is free.  Unless, of course, I owe you a favor which I highly doubt.  What's your name, even?"  Gusion turned around once more, his turn to be annoyed. 

 

A pause of silence from the stranger.  "..I'd rather not say."  The male said, shifting his weight onto one foot.

 

Gusion deadpanned him, closing his eyes for a second and resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  "New policy," He started, bringing up a finger defiantly.  "No name, no service!"  And, with that, he turned back around before stopping once again.

 

"Fine!"  The stranger huffed, irritated.  "Alucard.  My name's Alucard."

 

A smug smirk appeared on Gusion's lips and he turned around, offering a hand to Alucard.  "Pleasure to meet you, Alucard.  I'm Gusion, and I'll be assisting you for a small fee."

 

Alucard had merely shaken his head and shook Gusion's hand with his good one.  That irritation was written on his face, but there was no hiding the amusement hidden within his eyes.

 

Alucard had been a simple fix; Gusion had given him what would've been given to any other man with a fractured wrist along with some 'tea', quote unquote.  In its base, it was, in fact tea, but with a bit more in it.  A few drips of a healing potion to heal the fracture in a few days' time.  A witch's work.  Not that anyone knew, of course.  Gusion had kept his secret hidden by hiding in plain sight, a miracle worker for a small town, just another doctor, not a witch.  Witches were hated by the public, whether they be white witches or the black witches.  Hell, the public didn't know the two types, they just assumed all witches were black witches, especially those from the family known as Paxleys.  The occult of Paxley was a well known name between witches and humans, the most powerful occult and family of black witches.  Gusion, unfortunately, bore that last name and yet was not apart of them.  He refused their nature, refused to turn to dark witchcraft and ran.  Now, he was here, using simple spells and potions to help those in need as he hid away.

 

Alucard visited him again after a bit of time with another injury.  Gusion, of course, helped him.  But then Alucard kept on appearing more and more frequently and, by the gods, Gusion could've sworn the man was hurting himself as an excuse to get close to Gusion.  The visits became more and more frequent until Alucard had had enough of injuring himself to just come to Gusion.  They had become friends and then more, private moments shared between them that know one else would know.  Gusion was helplessly in love with Alucard and just the other walking into his apothecary gave him feelings no damned spell or potion could ever give him.  He'd fallen for Alucard and, finally, he felt happy.  He felt safe.  Worries and fears slowly stopped consuming him every step he took, every breath he breathed, every place he went.  Love, oh, such an unreplicable emotion.  Alucard had turned into his world and Gusion would lay down his life for the other if he had to.

 

But that was the past.

 

That was a happy time.

 

Now?

 

"Penitence!  Criminal!  Witch scum!  Burn him!"

 

What lies had been spun about him?  Gusion refused to look down at the crowd, refused to look down and see the man he loved there staring at him with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  He kept his chin up, tears welling in his eyes.

 

"Black witch!  Burn it!  For the Prince!  Bastard!"

 

Hundreds of voices screaming out at him.  Gusion was helpless, tied tightly to a wooden cross with ropes searing into his skin.  Below his feet were logs, logs that which would be burned to burn him.

 

A voice tried helplessly to rise against the crowd, the executioner.  "The man in front of you is accused of practicing witchcraft not only on the townsfolk but upon the Royal Prince himself!  The doctor is accused of tricking His Royal Highness Alucard with a potion of love for his own intents and was only stopped by the God-loyal work of our priests!"  A roar went up from the first few rows of onlookers, quickly picked up by the rest of the mob.  "His Royal Highness was cursed.."  The mob once again took over the voice of the executioner.

 

"Burn him!"

 

"Send him to hell where he belongs!"

 

"No god can save the bastard!"

 

It was too much, too much.  Gusion's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to blink away his tears.  "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed!"  He screamed back out at the crowd, eyes finally falling back down at them.

 

Screams rose from the crowd.

 

"Curses!"

 

"It will curse us!"

 

"Burn the witch!"

 

Quickly fumbling, the executioner looked over at the gathering of priests, all but one who were praying, their holy books and religious icons clutched in hand.  The one not praying gave a nod, and the executioner grabbed a torch on fire before throwing it to the logs underneath Gusion.  A roar of approval ripped through the mob.

 

"Fools!  You've been fed lies!  I am innocent!"

 

The mob paid no mind to his screams of protest, his screams of truth.

 

"Penitence for your cries!  Penitence and your life!"

 

"Burn your way down to hell!"

 

"One less witch!"

 

"Let it light, then!  Let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"

 

"Burn!"

 

"Dirt!"

 

"Child of Lucifer!"

 

Gusion let his gaze travel the crowd again, his gaze finally falling on Alucard.  There was so much pain on the Prince's face, so much betrayal.  By the gods, Gusion wanted to rush over, assure him it wasn't true, assure him he never did anything wrong, tell him he wasn't a child of Lucifer.

 

The intensity of the heat rose and Gusion could feel it beneath his feet.  He blinked, tears falling freely and he tore his pleading gaze away from Alucard as he let his gaze turn back up to the dying sky, the sun no longer visible in the sky overhead as it made its way down the horizon.  Panic streamed through him--he didn't want to die.  Gods, he didn't want to die he didn't want to die, he didn't want to die.  But there was only one way out of this, only one way to escape these flames.  Black magic.  Something he'd sworn away to.  A sob racked his body and he let his head dropped, hanging low.  Flames were almost licking at his feet.  It would be easy, Gusion knew.  The dark witchcraft ran through his blood and he always refused it, refused to embody it.  Yet its call was always there and now it was a scream.

 

"Feel the weight of death!"

 

A scream was torn through Gusion's lungs, matching the scream of the dark witchery crying out for use inside of him.  He accepted it, let it run its course, surrendering to it in this moment.  A howling of wind struck the area, blowing at the crowd in front of him.  Gusion's scream ripped at his throat, a scream of agony and utter pain as the dark witchery ran through him.  A gust flew through the town center, forcefully blowing at the crowd, knocking down signs and barrels lining the street and, in the process, extinguishing the flames licking at his feet.  Gusion threw back his head, the back of it hitting the wooden cross as black, corrupted flames appeared and burned at the ropes binding him to the wooden atrocity.

 

Screams rose from the crowd, wanting him death.  They rushed forward but the striking wind appeared again, pushing them back.

 

Survive, survive, survive.

 

Animalistic instincts took over him and Gusion weakly stood up, going to turn around when a hand caught his shoulder, the executioner.  Something inside of him took over, and he turned to look at the executioner as a scream came from them as black fire started down his hand and travelling down their arm.  They yanked themselves off of him, screaming in pain as they did so.

 

Gusion turned and ran, vanishing into the nearby woods as the sun feel beneath the horizon.

 

 


	8. Witch (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way too lazy to c&p everything. expect spam w/o notes oop-

He was always in the run.

 

Every town he went into, there were wanted posters nailed into trees, onto walls, signs--everywhere.  Gusion was a wanted man--dead or alive.  And as of now?  Now, it was leaning to the former.

 

Every day grew progressively worse for him.  The magic he'd unleashed from within him was slowly taking him over, slowly consuming him.  Anything related to light that he tried to create soon burst into black flames or turned completely into black.  Truly, the foundation he'd built himself on had that inky blackness seeping into it. 

 

Losing Alucard only made it worse.

 

That look of utter betrayal and brokenness was etched into Gusion's mind, a picture he'd never forget.  It haunted him, broke whatever remained in his darkening heart.  It was killing him, faster than the dark magic was killing and overtaking the light magic he'd abided to for years.  It was an exhausting process--some days he couldn't even bare to continue on his aimless trail, collapsing onto his knees due to the energy draining from him body and the darkness consumed him.  Before, it'd only happened when he had been walking, far from civilization.  Now, though?  It changed.

 

Gusion had taken a risk.  He'd walked into a fairly-sized town, a cloak covering his body and a hood over his head, its cowl sending a shadow over his face.  He thought he'd be safe, after all, he'd been wandering aimlessly for three, almost four months now--or had it been more?--with limited food and constant sickness from the dark magic running through him.  He'd lost weight, Gusion was completely certain of it, and he doubted his body shape be recognized from within his cloak with that loss of weight.  He would be fine as long as his hood was up, as long as his face was hidden.

 

Gusion hadn't expected another one of those attacks.

 

It'd creeped up on him, it always did, and by the time he had realized it, it was too late.  A sudden wave of nausea over took him and he stumbled on his step as the energy was seeped out of him.  He barely had the time to mumble out a cuss as he fell down onto his knees.

 

Concerned, a passerby stopped in her steps, hurriedly rushing over to the fallen-witch's side, unknowing in who it was.  "Excuse me?  Are you okay?"  Upon receiving no response, she started to reach for Gusion's hood.  Weakly, he tried to bring up a hand to stop her but was unable to do so.  The woman pushed back the hood, revealing a face still plastered all throughout towns.  There was a pause of silence.  And, then- "Guards!  Help!  The Deceiving Witch!"

 

The woman's voice was loud and shrill, bringing attention to all those around her as she began to retreat away from Gusion, finger pointed at the fallen male.

 

What came after that Gusion could only guess at, as the last thing he remembered was seeing the fear in that woman's eyes before he passed out. 

 

Blackness consumed his world, his mind as his consciousness was locked away somewhere.  It was dark, cold, haunting.  It was everywhere--there was no escaping it.  In his mind, he ran, looking for a way out.  If he screamed, no echo.  It was utter nothingness, horrifying within itself, time having no--

 

"-tch!"

 

\--concept there.  Panic rose up inside of Gusion.  Would he be able to escape his mind this time?  Would his--

 

"-rise!  Or--"

 

\--body finally succumb to this everlasting darkness?  Gusion had given up.  He was ready for death, but, gods, he didn't want to die like this, he didn't want to spend any more of what seemed years in this nothingness.  Oh, gods he didn't--

 

"Gusion."

 

His eyes snapped open, the sudden light bursting out at his eyes nearly blinding him.  A cry of pain left him, the inky nothingness retreating back in his mind, yet not completely.  No, it was never completely.  Not anymore.  Gusion had his eyes still shut, breathing heavily.

 

"Your Majesty, I doubt that'll work, he's been unresponsive for--"

 

"Gusion!"  The voice cut the other speaker off, calling out Gusion's louder than it had the last time.  It was a familiar voice, one that Gusion recognized immediately.  The man he'd loved.  The man he still loved.

 

Why?

 

"Your Majesty-"

 

"Shut up!"

 

Despite how shitty Gusion was feeling, he had to suppress a snort of laughter at the interjection.  And, by doing so, a fit of coughing overtook him.  The coughs racked his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as he did so.  It only lasted for a few moments--it always did--and he spit out a black gunk when he was done, the aftertaste horrible in his mouth.  He hated it.  He hated himself.  Weakly, as he finally opened his eyes, he apologized, "Sorry."  His voice was a rasp, and it hurt to talk.  When was the last time he'd spoken?  It seemed to be ages.

 

Gusion had to blink a few times for his eyes to process his surroundings--light streamed in from huge stained glass, painting the floors of the room beautiful colors.  The room itself was large, pillars supporting the ceiling above it.  In front of him, though?  Mere meters away sat a throne and the man who sat in it was a man whose face had haunted him any time he'd slept.

 

Alucard.

 

Gusion had no thoughts on what to say.  His mind cleared as emotions ran through him--joy, happiness, warmth, hurt, pain, fear.  So badly he wanted to say something, explain himself, but just as words began to come to him Alucard started to speak.

 

"You've been escaping my grasps for six months, Gusion."  The prince--or was it king, now?--stated, voice clipped.  Alucard was pushing away something, Gusion could tell such so obviously.  For him, it was, at least.  He didn't dwell on that thought, though, and instead focused on the statement.  Six months?  He thought it'd only be at maximum fo-- "You have escaped your execution and still face the same charges and more for your escape.  By my order, you are to again be put on execution in--"

 

"Kill me."  It wasn't a plead, it was a beg.  Gusion regretted his acts, what he'd done to survive.  Life was now a constant state of suffering.

 

Alucard's eyes knitted together in confusion, a look Gusion used to, and still did, adore.  "What?"

 

"Kill me before the darkness kills me.  Please."  Tears had found their way into his eyes, threatening to spill over.  "If you still love me then just kill me now.  I don't want to become a monster-"

 

"You already are a monster!"  The king spat, abruptly standing up.  Alucard's demeanor was cold, so unlike the one Gusion had grown to know and love, but perfectly fitting the public's view of him.  The Cold King.  Unforgiving to any hellspawn.  Never showing mercy. 

 

"The day I started to become a monster was the day you tried to burn me!"  Gusion shot back, trying to stand upright and off of his knees but failing.  He was still too weak.  Yet this was so unfair, so ungodly unfair.  The accusations were wrong, they were false. 

 

"No.  You tricked me, you placed a curse on me, a spell to make me--"

 

"Lies!"  Gusion cried out, his sudden burst of anger causing those wretched black flames to burn away the ropes binding his wrists together.  With sudden strength, he weakly staggered to his feet.  Shouts of alarm came from the guards in the room, but Alucard held up a hand, stopping their movements.  Gusion, oblivious as the tears made streaks down his face, continued on, "No spell or curse could've made me feel the way I did!  Nothing my family could've ever taught me such a thing if I'd stayed.  It isn't possible, love can't be tampered with, only obsession and infatuation!"  Gusion paused, beating heavily as he brought up his forearm to wipe away his tears.  "I hated my family.  I dispised anything to do with Dark Magic and turned my back on them and ran away before they could force me to unlock what ran through my blood.  And now,"  His voice slightly cracked as he continued, "I've become what I've hated.  I should've just let myself burn.  My pure magic is tarnished, everything only burns black or in corrupted by that nothingness."  Weakly, he lifted up his hand, palm facing upwards.  With what little energy he had, he manifested a feather in his hands; it was white and delicate.  The guards flinched at the sudden appearance of the object.  Then, suddenly, it burst into black flames, causing Gusion to cringe.  He let the ashes fall to the ground, gaze filled with despair as he turned his attention back at Alucard.  "Kill me.  Please.  I'm suffering."

 

There was a pause filled with silence, the only noise being the soft sound of Gusion's crying.  And, then-

 

"Guards.  Leave."

 

"Your Majesty-"

 

"Leave!"

 

The guards took no more prompting.  Hesitantly, though, they left the two alone in the throneroom.  It was only when they were all gone when Alucard spoke again.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"What sane man would admit he was a witch?"  Gusion answered, a broken smile appearing on his face. 

 

Slowly, Alucard began to walk down the few steps that lead to his throne and towards Gusion, talking as he did so.  "You're not lying?"  

 

"I'd rather be dead than lie to you about this, Alu."

 

Alucard's gaze suddenly hardened and he passed in his steps.  "You lied to me about who you were."

 

"No, I didn't.  I was what you considered a doctor.  Just one that also just so happened to use potions to heal people faster."  And then, he added on silently, "Please.. don't look at me like that.  It hurts.  So much.  I..  I still see the image of your face from when I was on the stake."  He looked down, averting his gaze from the other, loosely wrapping his arms around himself in a self-hug.  Then nausea took grip of him again--an after-affect of his recent illness--causing him to sway while he stood, stumbling forward a bit, only to be steadied as two hands reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders.  Gusion tensed up at the touch, but sank into the other's grasp, letting himself fall into the familiar grasp he'd been without for six months.  "I was never a Black Witch.  I never wanted to be one.  I swore that I would never use Black Magic, but.."  A sob racked Gusion's body, and he burrowed his head into Alucard's chest as he cried.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

Alucard slowly began to rub his back, comforting the crying male.  "It wasn't a lie, then?"  He asked after a few moments of silence.

 

"No,"  Gusion answered.  "Gods, no."

 

Alucard was quick to tightly hug Gusion, pulling the other closer to him and bringing a hand up to lace through Gusion's hair as the witch continued crying into Alucard's chest.

 

"No--I should by the one apologizing.  Fuck, this is my fault, Gus, I'm so sorry."  Alucard buried his face into Gusion's hair, shutting his eyes as he continued on.  "When the priests told me about their findings and their theories about you.  They said you were a Child of Lucifer who was sent to tear down my Kingdom, starting by manipulating me.  I didn't want to believe them, but they made me.  I'm sorry, Gusion, I'm so fucking sorry."

 

Gusion tightly wrapped his arms around Alucard, hugging the other as tightly as he possibly could.  Emotions ripped through him once again--happiness, relief, joy, all of such.  And, of course, there was always that darkness in the back his mind, it always had been there since that day six months ago and he figured that it would be like that for a while, always lurking in a corner of darkness made upon itself.  But for now he'd focus on--or try to--other things, like Alucard.  The man he'd fallen in love with in his shitty excuse of an apothecary because of Alucard's repeated self-inflicted injuries to see him.  It was a stupid choice to let himself fall in love with this man, Gusion know it, but he didn't regret it.  A Prince--now King--and a Pure Witch--now Black Witch.  The path ahead wouldn't be easy, but when was anything easy, after all?  Trials would come, but for the first time in six months Gusion had hope, he had light within him.  He had Alucard again.  They had each other.

 

 


	9. Reverse Alusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long I remember my pain 💀💀

Fifty seven days.

 

Fifty seven days since he'd been captured.  You could probably add on a few more, mainly because he had no clue how long he'd been unconscious.  He'd thought he was going to die, become a martyr for a cause he forced himself into, a war everybody was dragged into.  Honestly, he didn't know why he'd joined, exactly.  Just to spite his family and make them hate him even more if they'd hear about him through word of mouth?  It wouldn't seem impossible, news of his work battles had spread quickly as though wildfire throughout the camps--both sides of them, unfortunately.

 

A spell, a potion, a temporary curse, Gusion didn't know what they did to him, but his mana suddenly was inaccessible and he was left out in the open for capturing.  Knocked unconscious after managing to take around six of the enemies down, because there was no way in the damn abyss he wasn't going to go down without a fight. 

 

He thought he was going to get killed.  Hung somewhere for the Dark Abyss creatures to see and to raise their morale, but instead, he awoke to find himself in a room with a man who made his stomach turn vile. 

 

General Alucard of the Dark Abyss.  Rumor had it that his village was raided by demons, and for whatever reason it was, they seemed to see potential in the young boy and grew fascinated with him.  The demons raised the child, taught him their ways and trusted him to much, which ended in their doom.  To avenge his village, he casted away the fact the demons had raised him and massacred them, leaving not a single alive.  That was beginning of his thirst for blood, which had now led him here, to the war, and somehow, someway, Gusion had managed to prick the fascination of the General, enough to save himself from execution. 

 

Fifty seven days full of fear, disgust, hate, and so much more.  Love--the General claimed to have fallen for the mage, and would personally make Gusion's life miserable by forcing himself upon him and coercing him to respond back.  At least he never went too far--he respected ( if one would call it such ) Gusion's wants that much.  Flirtatious words were spoken, words that made Gusion want to vomit from hearing them come from the General and directed at him.  As time went by, he grew to tolerate them, even numb them out. 

 

Numbness.

 

His powers--his mana, for the past week, had slowly been becoming unblocked.  The numbness and unresponsive feeling he'd been getting had slowly been fading.

 

Fifty seven days.

 

Three since he'd last seen Alucard--probably off fighting.

 

He had to take his chances, even if his powers weren't completely re-unlocked yet. 

 

Gusion had no clue what the layout of this place was, or how far he was from the front lines.  All he knew was that he had to get out.  Escape.  Regain his freedom. 

 

With a bit of work and difficulty, he managed to get the door unlocked.  He paused, listening before slowly opening the door to be greeted with dark grey cobble bricks.  As silently as possible, he took a few steps forward and closed the door behind himself, checking down the hallway for anybody. 

 

No one.

 

Oddly enough, it unnerved him.

 

Nonetheless, he chose to go to the right, quickly making his way down the hallway and sticking to the wall, hand lightly placed on it as he went down. As a corner approached, he paused, listening once again for anything noise.

 

Nothing once again. 

 

He made the turn and kept on his way.

 

The pattern continued on like such for quite some time, until a guard walked out from a door behind him and yelled out.  Then he sprinted, mentally cursing as he used his mana to make himself go faster.  It was as nearly as fast as he could normally go--usually, if you blinked you might miss him.  But not it was evident where he was, blink out not.  Fast, yes, but slower than normal.  

 

Fortunately, it seemed, the guards couldn't catch up with him.  He'd been quickly taking sharp corners, ran down two stairways and the by luck saw the entrance.  His way out.  To freedom.  The light.  He picked up his speed, reaching for the doorway--

 

Then, suddenly, he was trapped against the wall.  A cry left him as a pop came from his shoulder as it was slammed against the unforgiving brick wall.  He was quickly turned to face the wall, the body of his capturer pressing him against the wall with one hand gripping his other arm.

 

"Sweetie, I didn't think you'd have to be told not to try and escape again."  A voice said from behind him, the breath of the owner of the voice warm on his neck. 

 

Fuck.

 

"Or, perhaps, did you just miss me that much?"

 

"Burn in hell!"  Gusion spat turning his head as best as he could to give Alucard a vehement glare.  In return, he was met with a grin.

 

"You wound me, love."  The bastard purred, his lips pressing against Gusion's neck, a kiss. 

 

Gusion turned his head away back towards the wall and shut his eyes.  He hated this.  But yet, at the same time, a small part of him--

 

"Hal--uh--" A guard entered the room, stuttering upon the sight in front of him.  Gusion could feel Alucard tense up behind him, already knowing what it was a sign of.  Anger.  "G-General Alucard--"

 

In less than a second, Alucard had moved his lips away from Gusion's neck, his focus now on the intruding guard.  "Leave."

 

"Y-Yes sir-"

 

Without much hesitation, Gusion took his chance, yanking his arm away from Alucard's weakened grip and made a dart for the door, pooling the rest of his available mana into making it there.  The handle was there, cool on his fingertips, all he had to do was open it with enough room for him to get out and then-

 

Mercilessly, his arm was yanked backwards, his shoulder screaming is disagreement as he was pulled backwards toward Alucard again, the General's grip stronger than before, tighter.  Tears pricked at Gusion's eyes from the pain shooting though his arm.  Unintentionally, Gusion let himself lean backwards into Alucard's grip, teeth gritted as he tried to focus on anything other than his shoulder.

 

"Clever.  But not fast enough."  Alucard hummed, wrapping an arm around Gusion's waist, further entrapping him.  "Do you want me to carry you back to your room, or will you be able to walk without trying to escape?"

 

Gusion kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer.  If he'd said what he wanted to, Alucard always seemed to know when he was lying.  Gusion hated it.

 

"If you don't respond, I'll take it as you want to be carried."

 

"Don't you d--"  A surprised yelp left him as he was swiftly swept off his feet and in the other's arms ( in bridal style, nonetheless ).  An embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks as he shut his eyes.  Dammit.

 

"Too late."  Alucard hummed as he began to walk at a brisk pace back to the room that Gusion had been entrapped in.  Fifty seven days.  Fifty eight tomorrow.  

 

Each step brought movement, and movement brought pain--more pain, rather--to Gusion's shoulder.  He was pretty sure it was dislocated--or at least subluxation, but, fuck, whatever it was, it hurt like hell.  Once again, he'd gritted his teeth and tried to tolerate the pain.  He could deal with this.  Pain was just pain, it'd go away.  He'd been through worse.  As long as he could try and keep his shoulder still as possible, it'd give off less pain.  

 

With a breath in and out, Gusion reopened his eyes, glancing upwards only to find Alucard looking down at him, the General's expression unreadable.

 

"What?"  Gusion spat out.

 

"You look as through you're in pain.  Did I hurt you when I pinned you against the wall?" Concern.  Gusion hated the fact he could tell it was genuine.

 

"Yes, in fact, you did.  Nothing that won't go away by itself."  At least, he hoped it would.

 

Alucard was silent for a second, his gaze rising up at the route they were taking.  "There was a pop--which shoulder hurts?"  Once again, Alucard's gaze was back down on him.  Intent.  Worried, genuine care.  Dammit.

 

"..My right." Gusion muttered, breaking eye contact and looking away as he felt a small warmth rise in his cheeks.  He shouldn't feel anything feelings for the blonde, shouldn't.  And yet here he was, and, God, he hated himself for it.

 

Fifty seven days.

 

It was a wonder what time could do to change feelings.

 

He hated it.

 

"I apologize.  I didn't plan on hitting you so hard."  Alucard paused in his step, reaching a foot out to open the cracked door that was probably left open by a guard who'd rushed to check if he was still there.  Alucard then walked into the room and gently placed him down on the bed, his eyes lingering on the other for a second before he turned around and shut the door before coming back to Gusion.  Lightly, he traced his fingertips over Gusion's right shoulder gaze flickering over to Gusion's face for any more signs of discomfort as he did so.  Upon seeing no reaction, he let his gaze go back to the other's shoulder, gently prodding around and glancing back over at Gusion's face every so often.  Occasionally, the brunette's face would twist a little in pain.  Alucard paused for a second after he finished, lips pressed slightly together to form a small line.  "I believe it's only partially dislocated, not out all the way.  I can quickly put it back in if you'd like?"

 

His question was met with silence.

 

Annoyed, Alucard's lips turned into a frown and his eyebrows drew together.  "Fine.  I'll take that as a yes."  Taking his gaze away from the other's face and back to the shoulder, he carefully aligned his hands and placed them into position, saying, "This may hurt.  It varies with person, but I doubt it'll hurt you too badly."  With that, he quickly realigned the bone, Gusion sucking in a quick breath due to the pain as he did so.  "Better?"  

 

Gusion hated how Alucard cared.  He hated that even though Alucard had injured him while capturing him, hated how the General apologized for injuring him and then helped fix it.  He hated the fact he was getting the feelings for this damned man, his enemy, his capturer.  Why.  Why, why, why, why.  It was so infuriating.  How could he hate someone so much yet fall for them at the same time?  It shouldn't be possible, it shouldn't, but yet here he was.  It was breaking him, it truly was.

 

"Is it-"

 

"Why?"  

 

The General seemed to be taken aback by the question, his eyebrows slightly knitting together.  "Why what?"

 

Thousands of whys and out of all of them he chose, "Why me?"

 

Alucard opened his mouth to reply, but was cut odd as Gusion continued.  "I'm your enemy.  I would've killed you on the battlefield without even hesitating.  You are evil.  So why me?  Why do this to me?  Is it some sort of.. twisted fucking joke to you?!"

 

"Joke?"  An offended look appeared on Alucard's face.  "No.  The moment I--"

 

"The moment I saw you on the battlefield I knew I had to have you."  Gusion sneered, reciting the words to come by memory.  "You've told me e-fucking-nough.  So many times its burned into my memory, haunts me in nightmares.  Do you wanna know what I know the moment I saw you on the battlefield?"  Gusion didn't wait for a response, barely pausing before barreling on.  "I saw a man who killed hundreds, if not thousands of innocents.  No, not even a man.  A demon.  Evil incarnate.  I saw a creature driven on its bloodlust and a desire to kill.  The moment I saw you I knew either I would kill you or you would kill me."  His breathing was heavy, and Alucard was silent with.. was that hurt in his eyes?  Gusion turned away, hand reaching up and grabbing onto his injured arm.  "I thought I knew that.  I thought that's how it'd be.  Not.. not this.  It's bullshit.  Fucking bullshit.  Unfair, cruel, and I hate myself for it."  He shouldn't be falling for the General.  Fifty seven days shouldn't have changed that hate towards Alucard, that animosity.  No.  It shouldn't have.  But it did, and Gusion hated himself for it.

 

"Hate yourself for wh--"

 

"My feelings towards you!  I hated you with every fiber in my fucking body and now-"  Gusion cut himself off of his yelling, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to catch his breath, bring it back down to normal, trying to calm down.  Not liking the silence, he brokenly cursed, "Fuck you."

 

Alucard was silent for a moment before he prompted, "But now?  Has something-"

 

"Don't continue.  Don't fucking continue."  Gusion didn't want to acknowledge it.  He didn't want to acknowledge the change.  He didn't want to acknowledge his emotions.  He didn't want to acknowledge his feelings.  He hadn't for weeks, but it was inevitable, doomed to come to the surface at any coming day, any coming moment.  And of course, by his luck, Alucard had seemed to caught on, noticed the change.

 

"Do you finally like me?"

 

Gusion made no reply to the question.  He refused to look at the General, his captor, the one he was supposed to despise.  He didn't want to acknowledge it.  He wanted to ignore it, block away whatever thoughts or feelings that didn't have to do with hating Alucard away.  He wanted to-

 

"Gusion."

 

Alucard's voice and a hand yanked Gusion out of his thoughts, forcing him to look at the other without having time nor strength to conceal the emotions showing in his eyes.  Hate.  Confusion.  Anger.  And, then, there was-

 

"Gusion."  The mage tried to turn away, tried to break eye contact with the

General.  He wasn't allowed to.  "Please-"  Alucard pleaded, "Answer me."

 

"You know how horrible it'll be for me to admit it, right?"  Gusion responded, looking back over towards Alucard.  "How much I'll hate myself for admitting it.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  It shouldn't--"

 

"Admit it!"

 

"No-"

 

"Say i-"

 

"I like you!" It was a shout, a cry of something he wished was a lie.  But it wasn't, and it broke him.  Gusion shut his eyes, arms wrapping around his stomach, holding himself to keep himself stable.  "Are you happy now?  This is what you wanted, wasn't it?  No matter how much it would-"  He was cut off as the blonde suddenly hugged him, pulling him in close.  For once, Gusion didn't fight away.

 

"Finally."  Emotions were so intensely laced within Alucard's voice, emotions Gusion doubted anyone had heard before.  He supposed he should feel special, and a part of him did, yet the other...

 

Gusion let himself relax in Alucard's arms, head falling to rest on the other's shoulder.  A part of him wanted this.  Another part hated this.  It would always end up this way, wouldn't it?  Maybe one day he wouldn't be so utterly torn, but, for now, he would have to suffer through it, hate himself for his own heart's choice. 

 

 


	10. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: nsfw. Requested oop
> 
> Also, Panic, 'you're probably reading this. Don't read this chapter. I'm already embarrassed -

It started as a stupid suggestion, starting into a stupid game. Truth or dare--such a childish game. Well, it was, at least, until you made it more fitting for.. adults. Or found, rather, as the two had. Gusion had been strolling through a market when he'd found the game and had bought it as a joke. And, now, we'll, now they were here, playing the damn thing. A pile of cards were stacked side by side; one pile were for truths, the other pile for dares. 

 

It had started off at basically nothing, a dare to sit on the other's lap for a few rounds, a truth to tell their first time. Nothing too much, nothing too sexual. At first. Then, one could probably guess what happens.

 

To keep it fair, the two were alternating between dares and truths every turn, lest the two continually choose dare every turn to try and outdo the other.

 

"What does is say?" Alucard asked, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't eager. This direction this game was heading could lead onto something quite a bit more than what'd he'd thought the night would go.

 

A blush had risen onto the other's cheeks, tinging them with a red hue. With a small amount of hesitation, he answered, "'Name a title you wouldn't mind being called during sex.'"

 

Alucard suppressed a smirk. "Go on, Gus. Do tell."

 

A glare with no flare in it was shot back at him, the blush on Gusion's face only growing worse before answering the truth. "Master.

 

"You're into that, mm?" The blonde asked teasingly, playfully leaning in towards Gusion who shoved him back.

 

"Shut up and choose your dare!"

 

Alucard put his hands up in mock surrender. "So commanding." He commented, earning a light hit on his shoulder. With a chuckle, he grabbed the next card off of the coffee table and read it, the withheld smirk slowly appearing on his face. It was either a damn good coincidence, or maybe they should've just shuffled the cards before putting them to use.

 

"What?" Gusion asked, suspicion creeping into his voice, not liking the mischievous smirk at all.

 

"Well, Master," Alucard started, emphasizing the title, "it seems I have to call you by a desired title for the rest of our game."

 

"W-What-?! Bullshit!" Gusion sputtered out, the blush which had been receding now coming back at full force.

 

"But I thought you liked this, Master." Alucard hummed innocently, placing the card on the table as he titled his head to the side.

 

"But my truth said only during--"

 

"Sex?" Alucard finished, an idea slowly forming into his mind. With a hum, he slowly starting leaning towards Gusion again, a hand placing itself on the brunette's clothed thigh. Gusion made no move to stop him, so he leaned his head in closer, lips brushing Gusion's ear. "I can make that happen, Master, if you wish of it."

 

"Alucard." His name was spoken, slightly as a warning which the blonde took no heed to, creeping his hand down to Gusion's inner thigh. Alucard knew what the warning was, what was to happen if he continued. Usually, Gusion was the one that was on the bottom, usually the one who was a moaning mess in their sessions. Alucard had come to learn, though, if Gusion was pushed enough, he could--and would--top, and, gods, it was a beautiful event when it happened. So Alucard understood what that warning foretold, and even moreso wanted it. Instead of responding, he began to rub the inside of Gusion's thigh, hand rubbing closer to that area every moment. Then, almost as his hand was about to reach that area, his hand was forcefully shoved away and he was suddenly pinned to the back on the couch, Gusion sitting ontop of him, a hand grabbing onto both of Alucard's wrists and holding them together above his head. "Don't complain to me later if you can't fucking walk." Was all that was uttered before Gusion dipped his head down, connecting his lips to Alucard's. Hungrily, Alucard responding, kissing back. He tried to pull his hands back down, wanting to touch this beautiful man in front of him, needing more contact, but was held up by Gusion's surprisingly strong grip. Slightly annoyed, he let out a muffled huff through the kiss, causing Gusion to pull away. "Did you ask?"

 

Even more annoyed because of the lack of kissing--his own damn fault--he asked with an overload of fake sweetness, "Please?"

 

A smirk rose onto Gusion's face. "No."

 

"You ass--"

 

"Master." Gusion corrected, eyes growing dark as he added on, "Don't make me remind you again."

 

A mischievous look glinted in Alucard's eyes. "Make me." He responded defiantly. In response, Gusion abruptly stood up, yanking Alucard up along with him.

 

"Bedroom. Now."

 

Alucard, surprisingly, did as told, Gusion following behind him and shutting the door close once they'd entered. As soon as Alucard was close enough, Gusion shoved him unsuspectingly onto the bed, giving a single order: "Strip."

 

Yet again in defiance, Alucard asked with the raise of his chin, "If I don-" He was cut off by the look he received. Gods--he knew what the look meant, remembered the first time he'd seen that look during a session. Gusion was damn serious, and Alucard almost shuddered from the memory, the utter pleasure he had received before and that craving for it to happen again. Never before had he thought himself as a masochist, but Gusion? Fuck, anything the other did to him brought pleasure, whether he was the one on top or the one bottoming, and the memories of the time he had bottomed were starting to turn him on, especially the time when he'd first received that look. 

 

Taking his time, Alucard began to follow Gusion's command, slowly taking off his shirt as he watched Gusion open the bottommost drawer that held items that were meant for.. special times. With a new reason to go faster, Alucard fumbled with the buttons to his own pants before undoing them, quickly taking them off, his boxers following soon after, revealing his already hardening member. 

 

Turning back to face him, Gusion nodded approvingly. "Good boy." He praised. Shutting the drawer with his foot, Gusion grabbed onto Alucard's wrists with one hand again, other hand now holding cords of rope. He leaned in as he began to tightly tie a cord of rope around Alucard's wrists, speaking in a low voice. "Look at you, already so fucking turned on. So damn needy, aren't you?"

 

"Only for you, Master." Alucard practically purred out the response, thoroughly enjoying how the ropes were already digging at his skin, biting into it with every small movement of his hands. 

 

"Best be only for me." Gusion growled before moving in and kissing Alucard's lips again, roughly biting at the blonde's lower lip. A moan left his lips as his lover's teeth broke flesh, drawing blood. As Alucard moaned into the kiss, Gusion took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Alucard's mouth, dominating the inside of it. Alucard let him, offering no resistance as he lowered his bound arms around Gusion's neck, letting Gusion push him down onto the bed as they kissed.  Gusion's hands travelled down his body as they kissed, spread heat and sparks in their wake and, gods, Alucard wanted do the same if it weren't for the damned ropes around his wrists and the fact Gusion hadn't undressed yet, which was totally unfair. 

 

Then, Gusion broke the kiss, slipping out from underneath Alucard's arms and began to work his way down onto the blonde's neck, leaving marks as he went, and further downwards.  Light moans slipped from Alucard's mouth with every bite or sucking that Gusion did in the kisses.  The assassin's kisses continued lower, heading downwards before coming to a stop right before he reached the tip of Alucard's hardened member, warm breath making Alucard let out a whine.  Gusion was being such a damn tease-

 

"Did you say something?"  Gusion asked ever-so-innocently, moving away from Alucard's erection and back upwards towards the other's face, a smirk playing on his face.

 

"N-No, Master!"  Alucard responded, hating the lack of attention his member was no longer receiving. 

 

"Are you sure?"  Gusion purred, pushing the teasing farther.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"If you say so."  With that, Gusion kissed Alucard one more time before breaking off again.  Though, instead of returning his attention back to the area where Alucard's was desperate for, it went back to the ropes.  Taking his bitterlysweet time, he grabbed another cord and tied Alucard's bound arms to the headboard of the bed.  Finished, he began to take off his own clothes, knowing damnably well that Alucard was waiting for him.  First the shirt, then his pants and, then, the restraining garment concealing his growing hard-on.  With that same smirk, he asked, "Do you want me inside of you, Alu?"

 

Was that even a needed question?  "Yes, Master!"  

 

"Then beg."

 

If it were even possible, Alucard's already flushed face reddened.  "M-Master, please,"  He breathed, "I need you.  So fucking much.  I'm so god-damn turned on for you, so fucking horny--please, Master, I need you!"

 

"Such a needy whore."  Gusion commented, fully enjoying the torment he was putting his lover through.  Alucard had done what was commanded of him, though.  Bringing up three of his fingers in front of the other's lips, he commanded  "Suck." to which Alucard gladly did.  Alucard sucked on Gusion's fingers, tongue swirling around around the digits as he wetted them.  Once he deemed it satisfactory, Gusion pulled his fingers out, a thin trail of saliva connecting them to Alucard's mouth.  Without any warning, he brought his fingers down and entered Alucard's ass.  Alucard sharply inhaled ar the sudden intrusion, pain coming first before the pleasure--and this was only Gusion's fingers.  Alucard wanted more, needed more, but was forced to wait.  After all, a dry entering was painful as all hell, and Gusion wasn't that sadistic.  Not right now, at least.

 

Finally--finally--after a bit of time of Alucard moaning with Gusion's fingers in him, Gusion pulled his fingers out.  "Ready?"

 

Alucard nodded, eager to have the other in his ass.  "Yes Master!"

 

With no more foreplay or prep, Gusion entered Alucard's ass, enjoying the melody of his lover's moan as he did so.  He started off slow, thrusting in and out of Alucard's ass at a slow pace before Alucard began to beg for Gusion to go faster, and what kind of Master would he be to refuse?  Gusion quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts, moans now slipping through his own lips now as he fucked Alucard.

 

"Look at what you do to me, you little whore."  Gusion breathed, lowering his head down near Alucard's was as he trusted hard and fast into the other's ass.  "Turning me into a moaning mess just like you."

 

"I-I'm sorry Master-"  Alucard responded between moans, feeling the knot in his stomach beginning to unravel so soon already.  Gods, where did his endurance go when he wasn't topping.  Another loud moan escaped his lips as his prostrate was beautifully rammed into once again.  "Master, soon!"  He moaned out the warning.  Such encouraged Gusion so pick up his pace, thrusting in and out harder.

 

"Cum, baby, ejaculate all over your needy self."  Gusion's breath was hot on Alucard's ear, and--fuck. 

 

"Master!"  Alucard gasped out, shutting his eyes as he climaxed, moans escaping him as pleasure overtook him as Gusion finished fucking his ass, moaning loudly as he finished into Alucard's ass.

 

Gusion took a few moments to regain himself, breathing hard after cumming.  Then he exited Alucard's hole, lying besides the still-bound blonde. 

 

"We're doing this again sometime soon."  Alucard murmured, turning his head to look over at Gusion through half-lidded eyes.

 

Gusion nodded with a grin.  "Definitely."  He agreed, leaning forward to give Alucard a quick kiss.

 

No, this was definitely not the way either had expecte

* * *

d the day to end out, but it proved to be damn better than what wither of them would've guessed.

 

 


	11. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend wanted a proposal scene 🤷

Gusion was sitting down on a chair on the porch, absentmindedly watching the wildlife surrounding the house go about its day as an empty cup sat on the small table besides him.  Birds chirped, flying from tree to tree, a squirrel climbing up a tree, a rabbit eating some of thr forest's greenery.  All in all, the tranquility of the forest calmed him, just like Alucard did.  Alucard, though?  He was anything but tranquil.  He was a merciless demon killing machine that'd fought until his breath to kill demons.  He seemed cold and distant for many, but not for Gusion.  No, they had something different.  They'd fallen for each other, and Gusion had seen a different side of Alucard that nobody else would ever get to see.  The side of Alucard that could easily get flustered by the right choice of words.  The side of Alucard that would let Gusion cuddle up close to in bed and wrap a secure arm around before they slept.  The side of Alucard that would walk into the kitchen half asleep and hug Gusion from behind with a lazily mumbled greeting.  The side of Alucard that was so utterly capable of emotion, so utterly capable of love. 

 

Gusion let the memories wash over him, a soft smile coming onto.  One that came almost immediately to mind, though, was how he got the ring on his finger.  It was a memory that always came up when he thought of Alucard now.  Closing his eyes, the memory washed over him as his fingers continued to toy with the ring.

 

-

 

There had been so many, too many.  Gusion wasn't supposed to be there, Alucard had even warded him off about it, saying that he wasn't going to bring Gusion to such a high level mission.  Did the mage listen?  No.  Of course not.  So, as Alucard left, Gusion had followed from a distance, and at one point to make sure Alucard didn't spot him, began to follow based just on the tracks the demon hunter left behind him.  Gusion could only now wish he hadn't.  When he arrived, the battle had already begun.  At first, it hadn't seemed like much, and Gusion had been scolding himself for following the demon hunter.  That was, until a next wave came.  Alucard already seemed a bit worn down, but he continued to fight--until the last one.  It landed a blow to the blonde's shoulder and easily knocked him down some meters away  to the side.  Alucard's curses were loud and Gusion couldn't understand why until he looked a bit more at the wound from his concealed place.  Acid, it looked like, was sizzling at the demon hunter's skin, not seizing to a stop at all.  Mentally, Gusion swore and finally came out of his concealment, rushing towards the unsuspecting demon.  With his speed and the element of surprise, it was an easy kill.  

 

With the demon dead, Gusion prepared himself for a lecture by Alucard, biting the inside of his cheek as he turned to face Alucard.

 

The sight he saw was one that still vivid in his memory.

 

Alucard's skin tone had had turned impossibly pale, and the veins visible on Alucard's exposed shoukder were a cloudy black color.

 

"Alucard?"  Gusion asked, his throat tightening at the sight, body frozen in place.

 

"Fuck."  There was pain in Alucard's voice, a tremendous amount of it.  Yet, there was also fear, a tremor of it within his voice, something Gusion had only heard once by Alucard before in his life.

 

Broken from whatever spell that had rooted him to his place, Gusion rushed over to Alucard's side.  "Poison?"  He quickly asked, barely waiting for the nod of approval from Alucard before he started to talk again, "What's the antidote?  There's a lot of plantlife around, there might be some herbs.  And the nearest settlement is-"

 

"There is no antidote."

 

Gusion paused, breath catching in his throat as he looked down at Alucard.  The veins in his lover's neck were starting to become visible, the black creeping upwards like the front of an oncoming storm.  Adamantly, Gusion began to shake his head.  "No.  There's an antidote, there has to be.  Here, left your arm around my neck so I can-"

 

"Gusion."  Once again Alucard's voice cut him off.  "I can't move my arm.  I can't feel it.  There is no antidote.  I have limited time-"

 

"Bullshit!"  Tears sprung up into Gusion's eyes, not willing to believe this, not willing to accept this.  "We..  We can reverse this, there has to be some-"

 

"I'm dying."

 

Had the wildlife around ever been so quiet?

 

"No."

 

"Gusion-"

 

"No!"  The tears started to role down his face, and Gusion tried to blink them away, only causing more of them to fall.  "You can't be dying.  It's impossible.  It was one hit!"

 

"Why do you think I didn't want you to come along?!"  Alucard's voice was harsh, accusatory.  Once again, he swore, "Fuck!"

 

Gusion gritted his teeth, a tremble beginning to shake his body.  Alucard couldn't be dying.  It was only one hit.  One stupid, fucking hit!  Alucard had been injured worse, Gusion had seen him take harder blows!  It was impossible.  It was unfair.  This shouldn't be happening, it shouldn't-

 

"Gus, I need to ask you something."  Alucard's voice broke Gusion out of his thoughts, away from his one sided argument against life and death.

 

"Y-Yeah?"  He managed to get out, bringing his forearm to wipe away the tears in his eyes.  The blackness had spread up over halfway up Alucard's neck, soon to approach to the hunter's face.

 

"Would you.."  Gusion could see the other was having trouble breathing, hear how weak Alucard's voice sounded.  "Would you marry me?"

 

Such words--Gusion had longed to hear them, longed to fee the joy they would bring.  Instead of joy, though, a wave of anguish hit him.  A sob racked his body as tears streaked down his face.  "Yes--a million times yes!  Oh, gods, Alu-"  Gusion brought his head down onto the other's chest, sobbing into it.  After a second, Gusion weakly felt Alucard wrap an arm around him, the one where the poison hadn't spread to yet.  Even in death's grip, Alucard still comforted Gusion as the mage cried.  "Don't die.  Please.  Don't die."  It was an unfair beg, one Gusion knew Alucard could never do for him.  He shouldn't have said it, shouldn't have burdened Alucard with anymore pain than he already was facing, but, gods, Gusion didn't know what he was to do if he didn't have Alucard.  Alucard was his life, his everything, and now...

 

"The ring is in the the first drawer of the one beside the bed, under.. under some papers."  Gusion could hear the wheeze in Alucard's chest as the other breathed in to add on.  "I'm sorry that I..  That I can't give it to you myself."

 

"Don't apologize!  Don't ever apologize, oh, gods."  Gusion brought his head up, tear-filled eyes looking up at Alucard's face.  Black streaks were creeping upwards ever still.  "I love you, Alucard.  So much.  You're my everything, and I-"  He broke off, unable to continue, a painful lump in his throat.

 

Despite the pain, despite the poison, a smile appeared on Alucard's lips.  "I love you too, Gusion.  Thank you, for giving my life meaning, for giving me something that I could live for."  The clouded black slowly came to a stop.  Gusion, frantically, brought up his hand to Alucard's neck, feeling for a pulse, even the faintest of it.  He couldn't find anything, not the weakest beat.

 

The poison had reached Alucard's heart.

 

An anguished cry left Gusion's lips.  His head sank back down to Alucard's unmoving chest.  How ironic, the being Alucard had chosen to live for couldn't save him from death.

 

-

 

The evening sun's final rays of sunshine hit Gusion's face, bringing a shiny affect to the silent tears rolling down his face and making the ring on his finger glimmer.

 

If he truly imagined it, he could make himself believe that Alucard was going to come out through the front door and sit in the chair besides his.  He'd give a teasing comment to Gusion abount how much he seemed to toy with the band on his finger, perhaps gibe that Gusion had been touching it more than him as of late.  Gusion would respond with a suggestive response, and that would lead unto its own road.  But it wouldn't be real.  No, it would never be real.  Not anymore.  It was only the wisp of what could have been, no matter how real the warmth on his hand seemed to feel.  He knew it was fake, knew it was more than likely a ray of light hitting his body.  It mimicked a touch, and it was no wonder why it did with how cold he was feeling.  Yes, summer was a warm month, but such never gave much when something was coursing through your veins.  No, it would never be as quick of an end as his love's was, nor as painful, but it did the job.

 

Gusion was glad to have finally found something, someone, and was glad that the memories still pertained in his mind from the times before Alucard's death, and still only a few weeks after as he faced his own.  The soft smile was still alight on his face.  Faintly, in some other realm he could hear a familiar voice calling out his name.  He had no refusal to the beckoning rest. 

 

A final breath left him.

 

The wildlife continued on its final moments of its day before it turned night, greatly contrasting the still remnant of a life that was once lived and the empty cup besides it.

 

 


	12. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a book I read! Well, really, it was a story within a book but shush. Anyways, this is bad, but w h a t e v e r

The castle itself was immense, stretching up more than a hundred meters, the width of it even larger.  The walls surrounding it were immense, higher than the castle that lay in the middle of it.  They were impossible to climb, and only had one opening.  Curiously enough, though, that opening was enclosed by a door sealed shut by twelve locks on the outside of the door.  No one was let in or out without the twelve locks.

 

This castle was called αφίνω, Afíno, by the people of the country who never dared to go to the place.  Righteously so it was--a supreme sorceress had raised the castle from the under ground itself, as the legend had it.  For what reasons, time had lost, but the keys they time hadn't; the twelve keys were scattered across the realm, prompting years worth of adventuring to find.  Whatever the sorceress had placed in there she had intended to keep locked in forever, trapped alone until the end of time.  Such was her intentions, but no intentions truly will always be 100% fulfilled.  Two children, one blonde, the taller of the two; and the other brunette, the smaller, had someone managed to find their way into the castle, but, as the sorceress had intended, there was no way out.  None yet, at the very least.

 

The children, too young to realize their mistake and to dread it, explored with glee, always together and side by side.  No discovery would go without the other's knowledge.  One of those discoveries happened to be the refreshing food on the grand dining table, resetting at each time for breakfast, lunch, and supper.  A spell put in place by the sorceress, no doubt.  Perhaps the being she had locked away wasn't one she had wanted dead.  The being, of course, the two found--the remains of it as such.  Within their wildest dreams, that'd dreamt up a huge monster or a ferocious demon, but all it was was a human.  Its bone were frail, looking as though it were bound to collapse into dust at any seconds.  Being children, they dubbed it Jack. 

 

Before the discovery of the ever-abundant food, though, the blonde had managed to craft a horrible-yet-functional bow, proclaiming that he would shoot down any bird that would ever fly in.  How he was planning to do that without any arrows, through, it is unknown.

 

Now, as the months went by, the children left each other's sides to explore on their own--climbing up into the towers, exploring the intricate system within the massive castle itself.  Despite its largeness, the castle only had so much to offer, and, within time, the children soon grew bored and homesick, wanting to go back to their village.  They tried the refusable door to no avail, but then began to search along the walls.  The brunette was the one who had found it.  There was a small hole in the wall and, with a bit of difficulty, managed to squeeze through.  Ecstatic to be out, he jumped with joy before managing to squeeze himself back in and ran off to find the other child.  Upon finding him, the brunette blabbered excitedly about what he'd found and practically dragged the other over to the hole to which he, once again, squeezed out of.

 

The blonde was reluctant, though.  He was taller than the other and had a larger build.  The brunette had had difficulties squeezing through, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fit through as well.  Upon hearing this, the brunette announced that he was going to go back in so the blonde wouldn't be there alone, but the blonde adamantly refused.  Stubborn, the brunette tried to refuse the refusal, but was shot down again.  Seeing the distress the brunette was in about leaving him, the blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a treasure that he had found within the castle: a golden locket.  Through the hole they clasped hands, the brunette's eyes filled with tears as he promised to embark to find the twelve keys to free the blonde.  The other said he'd always wait for him, promising to never forget him. 

 

空

 

It had been over ten years ago since Gusion had left the castle, over tens years ago since he had left Alucard alone with a promise to hold onto.  To br exact, it had taken him twelve years--one year for each key.  He'd battled mythical creatures, cheated death, and trodden on land where none had before.  Along his way he had met many allies, some who were currently riding on horses besides him.  Some had temptations--for instance, a pinkette he had met upon his journey named Lesley had fallen for him, to which he rejected.  When he was asked why, he had merely shaken his head.  What was he to say--as the years went by, his feelings for his childhood friend he had abandoned had drastically changed?  Gusion couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself from thinking of it, of him.  How would Alucard look now, with his soft unruly hair and bright blue eyes?  How tall would the other be now?  No, most importantly: how would Alucard think of him now?  Did he hold resentment towards Gusion for abandoning him like Gusion did himself?  Or, rather, did he still accept it as he had all those years ago, and was still there, waiting for Gusion?  Every once in a while, when Gusion would have a moment of peace and quiet, his mind was drift to the scenario of the latter, his heart pushing its wants into his imagination.  Gusion would open up that refusable damned door and there Alucard would stand, both pausing before they ran to each other, meeting eachother halfway to where Gusion would practically collapse into Alucard's arms because finally, finally, he had fulfilled his promise.  And, then, as the two would pull away from eachother, Alucard would lower his head and--

 

"Gusion?"  His name being called snapped him out of his fantasy, the familiar jingling of the twelve keys in his pocket ever being able to be heard by him.

 

"Yes?"  He answered, gaze turning to the person who had called out his name--Miya, an archer and royal of the land and one of his first allies on his journey had called out his name.

 

"We should be upon the walls of Afíno soon."  She informed him and, as a second thought, added on, "Are you ready?"

 

Gusion nodded, an exhilarated grin coming onto his face.  "I've waited twelve years to free him.  I'm more than ready for such an overdo event."

 

Miya gave him a smile before maneuvering her horse back to her spot in their small group.  As she had informed him, the walls of the castle soon were upon them, and they travelled the outskirts of them until they reached the door.  Quickly, Gusion dismounted, practically running over to the door as he reached into his bag, taking out the twelve keys as the rest of the group gathered around.  With trembling hands, Gusion placed the keys within their corresponding locks.  He pushed the door open, its metal hinges screaming from use after its hundreds of years of disuse.

 

Standing in front of Gusion stood a tall, blonde man with blue eyes, a bow in his hands with an arrow pointed at Gusion's heart.  There was no recognition in his eyes.  "I am the Guardian of the Forsaken Castle.  Leave or die."

 

Vaguely, he heard Miya draw her bow besides him but was too caught up in the moment to care.  "Alucard!  It's me, Gusion!  It's been twelve years, I-"

 

The arrow was released from Alucard's bowstring, whistled through the air before where it would have struck Gusion's heart if it had not been for the locket given to the brunette before his departure.  Thankfully, on the journey on horseback, it had came out from its tucked place underneath the brunette's shirt and rested instead upon the outside of it.  Then, recognition flashed into the blonde's eyes at the sight of the item that had blocked his fatal shot.  The recognition lasted only for a brief second, though, as a second arrow came flying out from beside him, striking Alucard in his chest.  He fell.

 

"Alucard!"  Gusion screamed out, running over to the fallen blonde, falling down onto his knees as he looked down into Alucard's eyes, sight blurred with his own tears.  The two locked eyes, so many emotions passing through them without enough time to say them.  With a sob, Gusion choked out, "I love you."

 

Alucard's lips parted, but the words died on his lips, fading from the world as such as the speaker's soul had.

 

An anguished cry left Gusion.

 

Alucard was dead.

 


	13. The Span of a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL LOVE THIS ONE I AHDHDBBS

"It's just a short, quick scout around our territory for any demons or Abyssal soldiers.  I'll barely be gone."

 

Gusion pouted at Alucard's words.  "I just.. have a bad feeling about it.  They've been acting up a lot more recently and-"

 

"Gusion,"  Alucard interrupted him, taking his worrying lover's face into his hands.  "I'll be fine.  Trust me."  The blonde gave the other a quick peck on his forehead, causing a warmth in Gusion's cheeks.

 

"Pft.  That's it?  That'll barely last an hour after you left."

 

Alucard rose an eyebrow.  The flush on Gusion's cheeks worsened.

 

"Just kiss me on the lips, you asshat."

 

That had been their last interaction.  Gusion had trusted Alucard, trusted him not to get himself killed.  And, well, to the extent of Gusion's knowledge, he hadn't.  What had happened, though, was the patrol being ambushed by elite Abyssal soldiers that managed capture Alucard.  Of course, there was casualties on their side, the littered corpses stood as proof, the cost of attaining such a prize.

 

It'd been two months, now.

 

Gusion had been planning.

 

The details he hadn't told anyone, but to a few, he promised Alucard would be returning soon and he was damn set on making sure it happened.

 

His plan, though?  Stupid.  Reckless.  Horrible.  Yet, somehow, he had managed to follow it.

 

'Where is he right now?' you might ask, to which I will tell.

 

It'd gone smoothly, surpassingly.  He only had to kill one guard so far and that was to get the keys off of him.  The walls around him were thin, and he figured the only reason they weren't pushing up on his shoulders were because someone had complained about it.  From somewhere, Gusion heard the far off echoes of water dripping down onto the floor, and a cool draft hit him, making a shiver run up his spine.  It was ungodly dark in this current tunnel, and he could barely see, let alone know his own direction as the caved out corridor kept twisting and turning.  He didn't turn back, though.  Never.  Alucard was in here somewhere.  He had plans to follow and a promise to keep to others.  After an unknown amount of time to Gusion, the corridor finally opened up, widening to reveal rows of cells, singular torches lit every once and a while.  Gusion quickened his pace to a fast walk, then a jog, and then a run.  Alucard, Alucard, Alucard--all this cells were empty, where was Aluca--

 

Gusion's heart leapt to his throat.  There.  He skidded to a stop, almost had ran past the entire cell in general.  There Alucard was, clothes ragged, demonized arm exposed, bruises and cuts clearly visible with dried blood stained on his clothes.  "Alu!"  The other's name tumbled out of his mouth with out control, thankfully coming out as a whisper-yell.  

 

Alucard's head immediately snapped up at the familiar voice, eyes blinking a bit before focusing in on Gusion.  "G..Gus?"  His voice was raspy, as if damaged.

 

Gusion's hands gripped the cell bars, tears rising up into his eyes unexpectedly.  "Yes!  Gods, yes--I'm here.  I'm here."

 

Alucard shook his head and, with a bit of difficulty, staggered up right.  "You shouldn't be here."  He stated, stumbling over to the bars and holding onto them to keep himself upright.  "How.. How did you-"

 

"It doesn't matter.  I'm here to get you ou--what have they done to you?"  The question interrupted his thoughts, interrupted his own words he had been speaking.  In the low light in the cell, he hadn't been able to see it, but now that Alucard was closer to the light outside of his cell Gusion could clearly see it.  From the arm that had demonized before in Alucard's past, its skin black much akin to the night sky, had now spread upwards, visible at Alucard's neck, nearing his jawline.  Gusion brought out a hand and touched it, anger flaring through him.  How dare they?  How dare they do this to Alucard!  Those motherfucking--

 

"Gusion, please, you have to listen, you need to leave, this whole thing--"

 

"--was a trap."  The voice finished Alucard's sentence for him.  It was loud, clear, and all too familiar.  Alice, the unpure Queen of the Abyss.  "Do you like my work, Holy Blade?"

 

Gusion whirled around, anger written clear on his face.  Drawing a dagger, he rushed forward, only to stumble backwards as the demon used her blood magic to stun him for a few moments.  An amused look was on her face.  "Typical.  I assume you're here to rescue him, no?"

 

"Let him go."

 

"And why should I?  What offer could you possibly produce for him?"  Alice questioned, gesturing out with her hand as she took a few steps forward, grandly near Gusion because of the lack of space in the cold corridor.  The mage didn't waver.

 

"I offer myself."

 

"Gusion no!"  The words had barely left Gusion's mouth before Alucard yelled out his refusal, hands tightly gripping the bars confining him in his cell.

 

Alice merely laughed, a crazed laugh only a madman could possibly laugh.

 

Gusion defiantly stood in his place, waiting for an answer.

 

Finally, after her long burst of laughter ceased, a grin was lit upon Alice's face.  "Deal."

 

Relief spread through Gusion.  Alucard wouldn't be a prisoner in this hellhole anymore.  He turned around, facing Alucard once again.  "I need another kiss, the effects of your last kiss have worn off."

 

"Gusio--"

 

Alucard's anger-filled words were cut off by Gusion's lips upon his.  Alucard kissed back, reaching out with a hand to grasp at the nape of Gusion's neck, needing the touch of Gusion's skin other than his lips upon him, needing to have that contact.  The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Gusion was yanked back by the Demon Queen, and despite his situation, he shot a grin at Alucard.  "Better be back before that one's effect wears off too, yeah?"

 

And that was the last he had seen of Gusion.

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑†๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

The fight was over.  The unpure Demon Queen laid dead in her throne room after almost half a year after Alucard's release.  The trade had been a stupid one, utterly idiotic to trade one of the best Demon Hunters for a runaway noble.  Perhaps she had suspected Alucard would act stupid like his lover had, tried to rescue Gusion as Gusion had him.  No--Alucard wouldn't go on a suicide mission like that, wouldn't go only to die in front of Gusion.  Every moment was plagued with thoughts of Gusion, every time he closed his eyes, Gusion was there.  Gusion.  They wouldn't kill his Gusion, right?  He was too valuable, too prized to kill.  He belonged to the demon hunter and he was the only thing other than killing than drove him.  If they had Gusion, they had power over Alucard.  Yet, they were too late in trying to use that against him, shown as Alice's corpse bled out onto the stone of the floor.  Alucard briskly walked over to her corpse, ignoring the words of his teammates.  Nothing mattered except getting the keys and freeing Gusion.  From around Alice's neck Alucard's snapped off the necklace that held the familiar key to the dungeon and starting to make his way down the path he'd memorized, his walking turning into running as he made his way downwards to the dungeon, finding the staircase and taking three at a time.  Gusion.  He needed to find Gusion.

 

The main corridor leading to the dungeon was cramped and cold, but Alucard didn't slow his pace, only picked it up.  Quickly, the corridor widened, leading to the familiar dungeon.  He passed cell by cell, each either empty or holding a long-dead corpse, rare and few were the ones that had recently died.  Dread began to fill Alucard.  What if they had killed Gusion?  What if he was--there.

 

"Gusion!"  His love's name flew out from his lips automatically, not something he would ever had been able to stop.  His words received no response.  Quickly, he began to fumble with the key, inserted it into the lock and opening it, flinging the door up.  He practically threw himself onto the ground in front of Gusion.  Gusion--gods, his beautiful Gusion.  They'd hurt him, there were cuts lining his body, deep gashes of which some weren't even fully healed yet.  Recent.  Lightly, he brought his index and middle finger over one, gently touching it.  Gusion jerked back from his grasp, eyes opening and slightly glazed.  Panic filled them, and the inhabitant of the cell weakly tried to push away, driven by instinct.  Alucard immediately pulled away, mind taking a grasp of the situation.  He knew what was happening, knew why Gusion was backing away from his touch and it hurt.  He knew what the demons could do, knew the torture they were capable of.  It wasn't something he would wish on his worst enemy, and yet Gusion..!  Fuck.  "Gusion--it's me, it's okay, you're okay.  Breathe in and out.  Focus."  His voice was soft, soothing.  Gusion, led by the voice, did as instructed and, slowly, his mind grasped that Alucard wasn't just another cruel hallucination, grasped that he wasn't being grabbed to get tortured and he began to cry.

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑†๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

It took time for Gusion to just actually touch someone again, even longer to let someone else touch him first.  From his captivity, he became more quiet, on guard whenever he was outside, afraid of an abyssal demon coming out to take him again, to put him through more torture.  The nights were worse.  On those he could actually sleep were filled with nightmares of the hell he went through, and each time he woke up screaming, it utterly pained Alucard for him not to be able to reach out and hold Gusion, not to be able to rub soothing nothings onto the others back to help calm him down.  His voice was the only thing he could use to help Gusion, and he hated how little he could do as Gusion cried from the memories that badgered him.  Alucard knew what was happening, knew how Gusion was suffering, and he hated it.  It was unfair.  It was cruel.  He could do nothing to help.

 

Slowly, though, Gusion got better.  It was with time, and not with Gusion forcing himself.  The one time Gusion had forced himself had been disastrous--the hug had been more damaging than it had been healing.  But, as time passed, it got better.  One time, during breakfast, Gusion had reached out, gently placing his hand ontop of Alucard's.   Alucard didn't move his, not wanting to ruin this process Gusion was going through; he could feel the small tremor going through his love's hand, one that subsided as they went on with breakfast.  Time passed again, and Gusion progressed from small touches to actually holding Alucard's hand and being able to lean on the blonde for a short amount of time.

 

One day came as a surprise, though.

 

Alucard had stayed up with Gusion, refusing to sleep while Gusion stayed up.  As the first traces of the sun started to come up from the horizon, he got up, slipping his hand out from under Gusion's and headed to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast for the two.  He was about halfway through when he felt Gusion's arms wrap around him, the brunette's forehead lightly falling onto his back.  Alucard leaned over the counter, placing his face into his hands and began to cry as the light of dawn gently filled the kitchen.

 

Months passed on after that moment, and Gusion progressed more and more.  Another moment came up as surprised Alucard, too.  It'd been quite some time since the hug, and Gusion had vastly grown more comfortable with touch.  The two had been sitting down together on the couch, enjoying the silence.  Gusion's hand was on Alucard's, and he was letting Gusion idly play with his hand as the brunette's head laid on his shoulder.

 

Gusion's voice was quiet.  "I think the effect of your kiss has worn off again."

 

Alucard look down at Gusion, the other's words taking a second before they clicked.  "Are you sure?"  He asked, not wanting to force Gusion into something he wasn't ready for.

 

Gusion managed a feeble grin as he nodded, grey-blue eyes shimmering.  "Yeah.  Definitely."

 

Slowly, Alucard leaned down, not wanting to be too abrupt for Gusion before softly pressing his lips onto the other's.  Gusion didn't flinch away, didn't tear away.  In fact, he kissed Alucard back.  The kiss was short, but nonetheless filled Alucard to the brim with joy.  A wide smile was on his face when he pulled away.  "How long will that one last?"  He questioned.

 

Gusion's answer was simple, but seemed to brighten Alucard's view of everything in the room.  "Until I want another one."

 

 


End file.
